Sangre de ángel
by Angeline Sylva W
Summary: AU. Clary Morgenstern ha vivido oculta de la Clave a sabiendas del resentimiento que ésta tiene hacia su padre; ser una Morgenstern equivale a ser rechazada por gran parte de su raza. Clary comienza a vivir rodeada de submundos, evitando a toda costa a otros cazadores de sombras. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre con un chico rubio, conocido como el mejor cazador de su edad?
1. Prólogo

**DISCLAIMER:** _Tanto los cazadores de sombras como los submundos y los personajes de TMI, en los que se inspira este fic, le pertenecen a la gran y única Cassandra Clare. _

**CLASIFICACIÓN: **_T, por contener violencia, lenguaje levemente grosero, y temas adultos sugeridos._

**HISTORIA:** _Este es mi primer intento de escribir un fic basado en personajes de otro autor (normalmente escribo con personajes de mi propia autoría). Trataré de ser fiel a la personalidad de cada personaje y no sacarlo de su realidad. _

_La personalidad de Clary varía un poco de la original ya que, basándome en el hecho de que descubre la verdad sobre los cazadores de sombras a una edad más temprana, es algo más autoritaria y con una pisca de la arrogancia que caracteriza a los Nefilim, a pesar de haberse prácticamente criado entre submundos. _

_Si te gusta este prólogo, o si crees que es mejor ni continuarlo, ¡me harías muy feliz con un review!._

* * *

**Argumento;**

Clarissa Morgenstern ha vivido oculta de la Clave a sabiendas del resentimiento que ésta tiene hacia su padre; ser una Morgenstern equivale a ser rechazada por gran parte de su raza, los Nefilim. Después de descubrir que su madre le había mentido por años, decide irse a vivir con el hechicero que se había encargado de borrarle la memoria y anularle la visión por todos esos años, Magnus Bane. Manteniendo una relación con quién ella considera su verdadero padre, Luke, Clary comienza a vivir rodeada de submundos, evitando a toda costa a otros cazadores de sombras. ¿Qué pasará cuando se encuentre con un chico rubio, conocido como el mejor cazador de su edad? Ensimismada con la idea de que los Nefilim fieles a la clave son mentirosos y poco confiables, trata con todas sus fuerzas apartarse de él; pero sus propios sentimientos la traicionan.

* * *

**Prólogo.**

_Fear is only in our minds,  
taking over all the time._

Sweet Sacrifice, Evanescence.

**Brooklyn, 5 años atrás.**

La lluvia caía con fuerza sobre las calles de Nueva York, empapándolo todo por completo. El cielo nocturno era como un hoyo negro, iluminado ocasionalmente por los truenos y rayos, ya que la luna y las estrellas habían sido obstruidas por los grandes nubarrones grises. El alumbrado público parpadeaba, sin ofrecer una luz constante.

_Una noche oscura, helada y aterradora…_

Por una de las solitarias calles de Brooklyn, una menuda figura avanzaba con rapidez, aferrándose a su abrigo y paraguas como si su vida dependiera de ello. El rostro lo tenía húmedo de todas formas, empapado en lágrimas calientes que seguían rodando por sus mejillas sin parar. El cabello, rojo como el fuego, se mecía violentamente con el viento, rizado por la humedad.

Clary Fray, de tan sólo 10 años, era un manojo de emociones, todas revolviéndose en su interior. _Traición, dolor, tristeza, confusión, miedo, ira, angustia_. Sin embargo, avanzaba decidida, sin titubear; con las piernas firmes, aunque sentía que se derrumbaría en cualquier segundo. El único sonido que podía percibir era el de la lluvia y el de sus propios pasos. Incluso el sonido distante del tráfico se había desvanecido mientras más se adentraba en aquellas calles solitarias.

Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Había salido sin su madre en otras ocasiones, pero siempre acompañada de Simon, su mejor amigo. A pesar de que se sentía preparada para caminar sola por las calles, su madre se empeñaba en protegerla más de lo necesario. Clary creía estar lista, pero ahora el corazón se le aceleraba más a cada paso.

Había planeado caminar de su casa al colegio, ya que conocía el camino perfectamente; pero esa tarde no había habido momento para hacer planes. Cuando decidió encarar a su madre, todo se había salido de control. En un arranque de rabia y dolor, había tomado un abrigo y un paraguas pues parecía que iba a llover, y salió del apartamento sin siquiera mirar atrás. Su madre se negaba a darle respuestas, y la única persona que Clary creyó podría dárselas, era el hechicero encargado de borrarle la memoria, Magnus Bane.

No sabía si el hechicero la recibiría, ni mucho menos si podría llegar; pero no tenía otra opción. ¿A quién más podría preguntarle sobre seres sobrenaturales? Hasta ahora sólo recordaba hadas y hechiceros pero, ¿qué otras criaturas caminaban por la tierra sin que los humanos lo supieran? _Mundanos_. Así había llamado su madre a los humanos comunes y corrientes: mundanos.

Hasta sólo un par de días, ella habría asegurado que los hechiceros y las hadas no eran más que tonterías. Fantasías inventadas para entretener a los niños pequeños. Pero luego comenzaron los flechazos de recuerdos o las criaturas que sólo ella veía caminar por la calle, que la acosaban en los momentos menos oportunos.

El primer recuerdo que la asaltó sin previo aviso, fue el de una pequeña hada que se movía entre las flores, y ella misma la tomaba entre sus manos, queriendo observarla mejor. El hada se rebatía entre las manos de Clary, tratando de escapar, pero la pequeña pelirroja la sujetaba con fuerza. Luego, su madre había gritado, arrebatándole el hada de las manos, con una mueca de preocupación y horror en el rostro.

Clary no le había encontrado sentido a aquello, y lo había descartado como alguna divagación sin sentido de su propia mente. Pero, más tarde ese mismo día, había visto caminando por la calle a una joven de piel azul y cabello blanco como la nieve. Sí, ¡piel azul! La impresión que le había causado la imagen la petrificó en su lugar, captando la atención de su madre que caminaba junto a ella. Jocelyn siguió la vista de Clary, y cuando se topó con la extraña chica de piel azul, la misma mueca de horror del recuerdo de Clary había aparecido en su rostro.

—¡Vamos, Clary! —había dicho, tomándola de la mano y tironeándola, obligándola a quitar la vista de la peculiar chica de piel azul—. Quiero llegar temprano a casa.

Clary volvió a mirar a la chica, quién parecía haber escuchado los chillidos de su madre pues las miraba a ambas con atención. _Qué extraño_, pensó Clary, pues ahora la chica tenía la piel de un color completamente normal, y el cabello era rubio platinado; no blanco. Frunciendo el ceño, centró la vista en la cara de la chica y la piel azul volvió a aparecer, como si Clary necesitara concentrarse para poder verla. _Estoy loca_, había pensado con horror, apartando la vista de la chica extraña.

A penas llegaron a casa, Jocelyn se encerró en su habitación, diciéndole a Clary que tenía que hacer una llamada importante. Curiosa, cuando la puerta se cerró, Clary había pegado el oído a ella, tratando de escuchar un poco. La voz de su madre le llegaba amortiguada.

—Necesito que tengas una sesión con Clary lo más pronto posible —decía Jocelyn dentro de la habitación—. Hoy la sorprendí observando a una hechicera como si fuera la cosa más extraña del mundo. ¡Por supuesto que lo era para Clary! De seguro podía ver a través de su _glamour_ y observar su piel azul.

_¿Hechicera?_ _¿Glamour?_ Clary no entendía nada.

—Oh, vamos, Magnus —suplicaba su madre—. ¿No podrías volver antes?

_¿Magnus?_ La cabeza le daba vueltas, y otro recuerdo afloró en su memoria. En su recuerdo, Clary era pequeña ya que Jocelyn se alzaba como si fuera tan alta como un edificio. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas seguirle el paso a su madre, sin tropezar, pero ésta iba caminando demasiado rápido. Finalmente, se había detenido frente a un edificio apartamento, y tocó el timbre que correspondía al de _Magnus Bane_.

—Necesito un hechizo que le anule la visión —le había pedido a un hombre alto, con ojos de gato y brillantes dientes blancos—. Algo que le impida ver el mundo de las sombras.

—Esa clase de hechizos son muy peligrosos —aseguró el hechicero—. Podría matarla o dejarla mentalmente desorientada. —El hechicero de inquietantes ojos se puso en cuclillas, quedando a la altura de Clary. La pequeña quedó prendada de los impresionantes ojos, sin poder apartar la vista. Los labios del hechicero se crisparon en una pequeña sonrisa, pero ésta se desvaneció al instante— Hay otro hechizo que puedo implementar. El hechizo le haría olvidar cualquier cosa del mundo de las sombras que viera, incluso mientras las está viendo —se puso de pie, mirando a Jocelyn—. Le costará bastante.

—Pagaré lo que sea.

Tampoco le había encontrado sentido a aquel recuerdo, pero una extraña sensación se acomodó en su pecho. Su madre le estaba ocultando algo. Algo importante.

Se apartó de la puerta, mientras su madre seguía conversando por el teléfono. En silencio, caminó hasta su habitación y se encerró allí, demasiado cansada y confundida como para siquiera pensar. Cayó dormida en minutos.

Al día siguiente, decidió que era momento de encontrar respuestas.

En el segundo en que las palabras 'hechicero' y 'hada' salieron de su boca, su madre había perdido el color del rostro, alegando que no eran más que tonterías: bobadas en las que creen los niños pequeños. Y, Clary, al no encontrar respuestas, había decidido buscarlas en otra parte.

Había fingido indiferencia, como si el tema no le importara en absoluto, y se había encerrado en su cuarto alegando que estaba cansada. Cuando se aseguró que su madre no estaba en el pasillo que conectaba la habitación de Clary a la puerta principal, la pequeña había salido sin hacer el menor ruido y ahora estaba por llegar a su destino.

* * *

Magnus Bane estaba recostado en un _chaise longue_ que había hecho aparecer -con magia, por supuesto- en la sala de estar de su apartamento, leyendo, sin mucho interés, un libro de hechicería.

La lluvia no era algo con lo que Magnus se sintiera cómodo. La humedad que traía con ella era sofocante y molesta, aunque debía admitir que el ruido era relajante. Presidente Miau estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana mirando hacia afuera, pareciendo tan mortalmente aburrido como el mismo Magnus. Cuando llevabas muchos años viviendo en el mundo, observando cómo algunos nacen y otros mueren, todo te parece mortalmente aburrido y comienzas a perderte en el olvido de ti mismo.

El hechicero se puso de pie, dejando caer el libro en algún lado, sin fijarse si caía al suelo o al sillón. Comenzó a vagar por su propio apartamento, sin saber muy bien en que fijar su atención. Algo le había estado molestando desde hace un par de días.

La pequeña Clary y su madre aparecían en la mente de Magnus más de lo que al brujo le hubiera gustado admitir. Estaba preocupado por la pequeña. Consideraba injusto que su madre le arrebatara lo que era de Clary por nacimiento, algo que Magnus había aprendido que los nefilim apreciaban enormemente: su descendencia angelical y su derecho a acabar con los demonios.

Él no llegaba a entenderlo, no realmente, pero sabía que era importante para ellos. Y sabía que a Clary también le importaría si lo supiera. Esa chica llevaba la valentía y la fuerza en la sangre, podías verlo brillar en sus ojos verdes.

El sonar del teléfono sacó a Magnus de sus pensamientos y éste desvío la vista perezosamente hacia el aparato apoyado en una pequeña mesilla de color caoba, debatiéndose entre contestarlo o sólo dejarlo sonar. Con un suspiro de resignación, tomó el auricular del teléfono llevándoselo al oído.

—Magnus Bane, gran brujo de Brooklyn —respondió con voz queda y, sí, mortalmente aburrida.

—¿Magnus? Ehm… —el brujo reconoció inmediatamente la preocupada voz de Jocelyn y suspiró internamente.

—Tenemos una cita mañana. De seguro que puede esperar unas 20 horas, Jocelyn —argumentó pellizcándose el puente de la nariz. No entendía porque seguía prestándole servicios a aquella mujer, cuando solía ponerle los nervios de punta con su actitud de madre sobreprotectora.

—No, no es eso… —la mujer pareció dudar un momento. Finalmente, junto con un suspiro, le contó la razón por la que le había llamado—: Clary se escapó de la casa porque tuvimos una discusión sobre el mundo de las sombras y yo… —su voz se ahogó en su sollozo—, no sé dónde está.

—¿Quieres un hechizo de rastreo? —preguntó con una voz neutral, indiferente, pero la preocupación bullía por dentro. _Niña inconsecuente e impulsiva_, pensó frunciendo el ceño.

—Sí, no lo había pensado pero, sí. En verdad, te llamaba para preguntarte si es que ella estaba allí.

—¿Aquí? —la voz de Magnus ahora sí reflejó su sorpresa—. ¿Por qué estaría aquí?

—Necesita respuestas y quizá recuperó recuerdos en los que podrías estar envueltos. Sólo era una suposición.

—No, no está aquí. —otro suspiro escapó de los labios de Jocelyn cuando registró las palabras del hechicero—. Necesito algo de Clary para realizar un hechizo de rastreo exitoso.

—Oh, sí. Estaré allí en unos minutos —respondió inmediatamente—. Pasaré a ver a Luke antes, en caso de que haya ido hacia allá.

—De acuerdo —sin esperar una respuesta de parte de la mujer, colgó el teléfono.

Magnus sabía que tarde o temprano todo le explotaría en la cara a Jocelyn, y se lo comunicó en reiteradas ocasiones, pero la ex–cazadores de sombras prefería ignorarlo. _¿Qué tal ahora, huh?_, pensó con amargura. Antes de que siquiera pudiera acostarse sobre su _chaise longue_ otra vez, el timbre de la puerta comenzó a sonar.

—Y ahora, ¿qué? —murmuró para sí mismo, mientras se dirigía al intercomunicador—. Residencia de Magnus Bane —anunció con la misma voz con la que había respondido el teléfono, minutos antes.

—Uhm… —el brujo no necesito más palabras para reconocer la suave voz de Clary.

Soltó un suspiro de resignación y apretó el botón para abrir. —Pasa, Clary.

Clary dudó un momento, con el miedo corriendo por sus venas. No sabía si esto era lo correcto, o si podía confiar en Magnus Bane, pero no parecía tener otra opción. Tragándose su temor, entró cerrando la puerta detrás de ella. Subió las escaleras afirmándose firmemente del barandal, sin confiar completamente en sus piernas. La puerta de uno de los departamentos estaba abierta.

—Vamos, entra que hace frío —dijo Magnus desde el interior y Clary obedeció silenciosamente.

El apartamento tenía una decoración gótica, con altos techos que terminaban con la forma de un triángulo. Los colores predominantes eran el negro, el dorado y el rojo, recordándole a Clary la edad media. Aunque la decoración era impresionante, Clary no podía apartar la mirada del techo. ¿Cómo podían ser tan altos? Era imposible.

—Es una ilusión —aclaró Magnus al percatarse de la expresión de la pequeña—. No son así de altos realmente.

—Oh… —se limitó a decir Clary, fijando su atención en el brujo que tenía al frente.

—Escuché que tienes preguntas —Magnus le indicó con la cabeza que tomara asiento en el _chaise longue _mientras él se limitaba a sentarse en un alto taburete que había tomado de la cocina estilo americana.

—¿Cómo es qué…

—Tu madre llamó —le interrumpió Magnus—, y está muy preocupada, Clary. Pero no le he dicho que estás aquí —se apresuró a añadir al ver su expresión—, y planeo darte las respuestas que mereces y quieres antes de avisarle que a aquí estás.

—Entonces, supongo qué… —Clary luchaba por darle palabras a todas las dudas que rondaban su cabeza—. De verdad no sé por dónde empezar.

—Empezaré por explicarte que eres tú realmente.

—¿Qué soy yo? ¿Cómo? No…

Magnus la interrumpió con un suspiro. —No eres humana, Clarissa. Eres una nefilim: mitad ángel, mitad humano. Seres de inmenso poder, encargados de eliminar a los demonios y proteger a la raza humana.

—¿Nefilim? ¿Demonios? —Clary hizo una mueca que mostraba tanto incredulidad como horror—. ¿Mitad ángel, mitad humano?

—Realmente no soy bueno haciendo esto —rezongó Magnus, pasándose la mano por el cabello—. Espérame aquí —se puso de pie sin siquiera esperar una respuesta y se dirigió por un pasillo hacia una de las muchas habitaciones que poseía el departamento. Al cabo de unos minutos, salió con un libro en la mano—. Aquí está todo lo que necesites saber. Este es el código de los cazadores de sombras. Por favor, ni me preguntes por qué tengo una copia.

Clary tomó el libro dudosa, observándolo con atención. Le parecía terriblemente familiar, pero no sabía de dónde. —¿_Shadowhunter's Codex?_

—Así es. Allí encontrarás todo lo que quieras saber sobre el mundo de las sombras y el mundo de los Nefilim —Magnus presionó los labios en una fina línea—. Te demorarás un tiempo en analizar todo eso y, sí tu madre sabe que lo estás leyendo, te lo quitará de seguro.

—¿Por qué? ¿Por qué quiere ocultarme todo esto?

—Clary —Magnus volvió a tomar asiento—, está haciendo todo esto para protegerte. Tu padre… bueno, tu padre es algo —el brujo suspiró sin encontrar una manera de decir aquello con tacto— malo, por decirlo así —_¿cómo le explicas algo así a una niña de 10 años? Hey, tu padre es un psicópata que ha matado a mucha gente y tiene una obsesión muy poco sana con tu madre y, probablemente, contigo también_—. Lo que quiero decir es que tu madre tiene razones para hacer lo que ha hecho por todos estos años. No estoy diciendo que esté bien, pero es comprensible, supongo. Te dejaré quedarte aquí esta noche mientras analizas el código y meditas al respecto, pero mañana al mediodía tendrás que enfrentarte a tu madre, ¿de acuerdo?

Clary estaba cómodamente recostada en el _chaise longue_ con el libro abierto de par en par, absorta en la lectura. Una pequeña arruga se le formaba entre las cejas ahora que estaba concentrada. _Por dios, ¿siquiera me estaba escuchando? _Magnus decidió dejarlo pasar y tomó el teléfono para hablar con Jocelyn.

De seguro Jocelyn iba a montar en cólera una vez que Magnus le dijera que no dejaría que se llevara a Clary de su apartamento, al menos no hasta mañana. El brujo se maldijo en voz baja por tener una actitud tan protectora con la pequeña pelirroja mientras marcaba el número de Jocelyn. _¿Por qué siempre termino tan enredado con los problemas de los nefilim? _

* * *

Después de una breve conversación con Jocelyn por teléfono, la cual se había basado en, primeramente, el alivio de la mujer al saber que su hija estaba a salvo y luego la ira cuando Magnus le había comunicado que se quedaría en su apartamento, leyendo el código de los cazadores de sombras, hasta al menos mañana por la mañana; Magnus estaba sentado en el alféizar de la ventana, leyendo el mismo libro de hechizos de hace unas cuantos minutos.

Clary no había apartado la vista del libro, excepto para preguntarle a Magnus qué tenía que ver él con ella. Magnus le había explicado que, desde hace 7 años, le había estado borrando la memoria de manera periódica, a cambio de una suma de dinero ya que eso era lo que los hechiceros hacían: realizaban hechizos a cambio de dinero. Una vez que esa duda se había disipado, Clary había vuelto la atención al código y no se había apartado de él desde entonces.

Magnus reflexionó sobre el hecho de que la pequeña había decidido confiar en él plenamente, pero probablemente era porque su madre había confiado en él también. Jocelyn sabía que, con conocimiento o no, Clary estaría segura en el departamento de Magnus, sin ninguna amenaza cerca; y por eso había accedido finalmente a qué la pequeña se quedara allí.

Pero, tarde o temprano, Clary tendría que enfrentar a su madre y enfrentar las consecuencias de ser la hija de Valentine Morgenstern.

* * *

A la mañana siguiente, Clary se despertó con el sonido de un ronroneo cerca de su rostro. El gato de Magnus, Presidente Miau, la miraba de cerca, moviendo la cola.

Clary se incorporó con cuidado y miró a su alrededor. Magnus no estaba por ningún lado y ella estaba acostada sobre el _chaise longue_, mientras que el libro, _Shadowhunter's Codex_, estaba tirado en el suelo al lado del sillón. La pelirroja se había quedado dormida mientras leía y, durante la noche, el libro había caído al suelo.

Se había pasado gran parte de la tarde y noche leyendo el libro, completamente concentrada. Había aprendido que eran los nefilim, de qué ángel descendían específicamente y gran parte de su historia. Comprendía que ella era una cazadora de sombras de nacimiento, igual que su madre. Sabía que era un submundo, sabía que eran los acuerdos, quiénes eran los Hermanos Silenciosos y las Hermanas de Hierro; pero aún así no entendía por qué su madre la había mantenido alejada de todo aquello.

Magnus había dicho que lo hacía para protegerla. ¿Protegerla de qué? El brujo también había mencionado a su padre, quién según su madre había muerto hace mucho… pero ya no podía confiar en lo que su madre le había dicho a través de los años. ¿Cómo hacerlo después de que le hubiera ocultado su propia naturaleza?

El timbre del apartamento sonó, sacándola de sus pensamientos. Magnus apareció vestido de una forma realmente extravagante. _¿Siempre se viste así?_, se preguntó Clary, pensando en cómo no había notado la ropa tan peculiar del brujo cuando lo conoció ayer en la tarde. _Quizás todos los brujos son tan raros como él._

—Es tu madre —le comentó el brujo—. Es momento de qué hables con ella.

Clary suspiró pesadamente, mirando al código de los cazadores de sombras, que reposaba en su regazo. —Supongo que sí.

Con un último suspiro se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta, para ser ella misma quién recibiera a su madre pero, sin importar qué dijera Jocelyn, Clary ya había tomado una decisión: de ahora en adelante, viviría como una cazadora de sombras y se dedicaría a lo que sus antepasados han hecho por años, cazar y eliminar demonios.


	2. Mercenarios

_Bueno, aquí está el primer capítulo de mi primer fanfic de Cazadores de Sombras. ¡Quería darles las gracias a_ Littlemacca_, _Clary N 16 _& _Guest _por sus reviews! De verdad me hicieron muy feliz con ellos, ¡muchas gracias! (:_

_Con éste capítulo traté de introducir y mostrar las diferencias que hay entre el mundo que tienen los libros de Cassandra, y el mundo en el que yo puse a sus personajes. Clary tiene un trabajo algo peculiar y resulta ser más... peligrosa en este fic *sonríe maleficamente*. Una cazadora de sombras muy bien entrenada. _

_Bueno, no les entretengo más y aquí les dejo el capítulo. Hic imus:_

* * *

**Capítulo I. _Mercenarios._  
**

_I keep looking at the sky  
'Cause it's gettin' me high  
Forget the herse 'cause I'll never die  
I got nine lives, Cat's eyes  
Usin' every one of them and running wild_

Back in Black, AC/DC

**Brooklyn, presente.**

Clary dormía plácidamente en su cama, cubierta con las frazadas hasta la cabeza para ahogar el sonido del tráfico que se había desvanecido a medida que avanzaba la noche. La luna, alta en el cielo, iluminaba todo con un resplandor plateado, dándole un aspecto mágico a la ciudad.

Un pitido, agudo e insistente, rompió el pacífico silencio de la habitación. Clary gruñó, aún aletargada por el sueño, revolviéndose en la cama. El pitido seguía sonando de manera rítmica, irrumpiendo el sueño de la pelirroja.

—Lo voy a matar —susurró contra la almohada, despertándose por completo. Se incorporó, buscando el jodido aparato. En una de las esquinas de la habitación, bajo su escritorio, localizó la lucecita roja que se prendía junto a cada pitido. Con un gruñido de protesta, se levantó para luego agacharse y alcanzar el maldito localizador—. Más vale que sea una buena paga para despertarme a esta hora de la noche. Nada bajo los $500 dólares o lo haré pedazos.

Se sentó en el borde de su cama y prendió el localizador. Éste se iluminó con una luz blanquecina y Clary pudo leer el mensaje en letras negras y pequeñas.

_Se localizó un nido de demonios Kuri, no se sabe cuántos son. Este trozo de valiosa información no ha llegado al instituto de Nueva York, quienes deberían encargarse de esto. Probablemente lo sepan mañana por la mañana. El nido se encuentra cerca del Hotel Dumort y a Raphael no le gusta esto. Nos ofreció $1,000 dólares si para éste amanecer los eliminábamos a todos. ¿Estás dentro? _

Una sonrisa burbujeó en los labios de Clary. Desde que había descubierto que ella era una cazadora de sombras, 5 años atrás, se había empeñado en entrenarse como una; pero sin acercarse a ningún otro cazador. Magnus le había explicado lo de su padre, Valentine, y Clary sabía cómo sería recibida si los nefilim se enteraban de ello. La joven había tomado una decisión: no se acercaría a ningún otro cazador de sombras pero de todas formas haría lo que su sangre le daba por derecho, cazar demonios, y llevaría el apellido de su familia que le correspondía como cazadora: Morgenstern.

Con rápidos movimientos tecleó su respuesta y saltó de la cama para dirigirse a darse una ducha rápida. Antes de entrar al baño, salió de su habitación y tocó la puerta más cercana, que correspondía a la habitación de Simon. Después de un par de segundos, escuchó un gruñido adormilado que Clary interpretó como un _adelante_.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado y miró el interior de la habitación. Unos carteles de anime y bandas que Clary no conocía adornaban las paredes, mientras que en el suelo sólo se podía apreciar una sencilla cama, una cómoda en la cual se apoyaba un televisor y un reproductor de películas, y un escritorio sin nada encima; parecía que estaba allí más de adorno que de utilidad.

En la cama, Simon se encontraba boca abajo, con una almohada sobre la cabeza. —¿Qué pasa, Clary? —la voz del chico llegó amortiguada a través de la almohada, con un claro tono adormilado.

—Eh, levántate —instruyó Clary dando unos pasos en el interior e inclinándose cerca de Simon—, tenemos un trabajito.

—¿Cuánto? —preguntó Simon sin levantar la cabeza del colchón.

—1,000.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —susurró el chico, incorporándose—. Estaré listo en 10 minutos —Clary carraspeó, como si hubiera algo sobre ese trabajito que a Simon no le gustaría—. ¿Qué?

—Raphael nos ha pedido este trabajo.

Con un quejido de frustración, Simon se dejó caer sobre el colchón otra vez, provocando que los resortes rechinaran en protesta.

Un par de años atrás, cuando Simon aún no sabía nada sobre el mundo de las sombras, se había empeñado en descubrir cuál era el secreto que Clary cuidaba con tanto celo. La pelirroja se la pasaba _estudiando_ -que Clary nunca hacía- y el que se hubiera ido de casa de su madre _sólo porque sí_ había despertado su curiosidad.

Con mucho cuidado, después de meditarlo por un par de horas, había decidido seguirla esa tarde después de la escuela. Clary se había dirigido a unos edificios departamentos y, minutos después, había salido vestida completamente de negro y cubierta de correas que sujetaban armas plateadas con un hombre muy alto que llevaba un largo abrigo que cubría casi todo su cuerpo. Simon habría jurado que, cuando el hombre movía las manos, chispas azules salían de éstas.

Este hombre desconocido y Clary iban conversando muy animadamente pero, para no ser descubierto, Simon se mantenía a una distancia en la que no podía escuchar ni una sola palabra. Los siguió por barrios que se fueron tornando cada vez más peligrosos y llenos de callejuelas oscuras, siempre manteniéndose a una distancia segura. La tarde avanzaba y lentamente el cielo oscureció.

Cuando Simon ya se estaba aburriendo, Clary se detuvo abruptamente y el extraño hombre se detuvo a su lado, mirándola con curiosidad.

—… eso? —fue todo lo que Simon alcanzó a escuchar de lo que Clary decía pero lo que el extraño hombre le respondió, lo dejó completamente confundido.

Simon no escuchó toda la frase, sólo una palabra: _vampiros_.

—¿Un nefilim en nuestros territorios? —una fría voz masculina había dicho desde lo alto de uno de los antiguos y abandonados edificios. Simon había levantado la vista de golpe, sin poder distinguir nada.

—Sabes por qué estoy aquí —Simon se quedó helado al escuchar el tono de voz que Clary había empleado: frío, tranquilo, autoritario y… amenazante. Tan diferente a la dulce voz que Simon acostumbraba escuchar.

—Oh, lo sé —replicó la voz desde lo alto. Un segundo después, una sombra había descendido hasta la callejuela, situándose entre Simon y Clary, encarando a la joven—. Pero no sabría que me traerías una última cena.

El extraño hombre que acompañaba a Clary comenzó a reírse. —¿Quieres beber mi sangre, vampiro?

_Estos están locos_, pensó Simon, aunque la fría sensación del miedo reptaba por sus venas.

—¿La tuya? —el "vampiro" soltó una carcajada—. Me refería al mundano —al decir eso, se volteó directamente hacia Simon y sonrió abiertamente, mostrando unos puntiagudos colmillos. Simon sintió como la bilis le subía a la garganta, completamente asqueado y aterrorizado.

—¿Mundano? —la voz de Clary no fue más que un susurro, pero Simon de todas formas pudo oírlo. El vampiro soltó una carcajada que le revolvió el estomago a Simon, provocándole nauseas—. Magnus, creí que nadie nos seguía.

El hombre extraño, que resulto llamarse Magnus, gruñó en voz baja. —Yo también creí que nadie nos seguía, Clary. Por eso ni siquiera me esforcé en levantar un _glamour_.

Clary sacó una barra plateada que estaba amarrada a su muslo por una correa de cuero café. Con un rápido movimiento, la barra se alargó y en una de sus puntas, salió una cuchilla; convirtiéndose en una guadaña. La expresión que tenía pintada en todo el rostro era de fría determinación y suma concentración. Simon se sintió ligeramente maravillado, jamás la había visto lucir más hermosa, como un ángel vengador preparado para ejercer la justicia.

Tan ensimismado estaba en esta nueva faceta en Clary, que no se percato cuando el vampiro, en un rápido movimiento, se posicionó detrás de él, sujetándole por el pecho con fuerza. Un jadeo de dolor escapó de sus labios y el vampiro, con la otra mano, le tapó la boca.

Clary hizo ademán de acercarse, pero se detuvo en seco cuando el vampiro habló. —Quietos o le corto la garganta —dijo con un tono que le hacía pensar a Simon que tenía una sonrisa macabra en el rostro.

Parecía que Clary no había reparado en el mundano aún en cuestión, pero cuando lo hizo un grito ahogado salió de su garganta. No había notado que era Simon. _Su _Simon, en las garras de un vampiro desquiciado. La ira le recorrió el cuerpo y su agarre sobre la guadaña se intensificó. Haría pedazos a ese maldito vampiro.

Magnus a su lado notó su ira, y la miró asombrado. La dulce y tierna Clary le llegaba a dar miedo ahora mismo. Nadie quiere meterse con un ángel enfurecido, ¿o sí? Chasqueó los dedos y sus manos se encendieron en llamas azules. Si el mundano era tan importante para Clary, también le protegería.

Simon entró en pánico cuando el agarre del vampiro se volvió más fuerte, le costaba respirar con la boca tapada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, le mordió la mano tratando de zafarse.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Magnus. Simon, quién ahora tenía la boca descubierta, respiró grandes bocanadas de aire. Sin querer, había tragado un poco de la sangre del vampiro.

—Grave error, niño —le dijo el vampiro después de soltar una sonora carcajada y lo último que sintió Simon fueron dos pinchazos en el cuello y el grito de horror de Clary. Luego todo se desvaneció.

Cuando volvió a despertar, al menos en su conciencia, era un vampiro y acababa de salir de una tumba y como un jodido animal, había bebido la sangre de otro vampiro, Raphael. Al comienzo creyó que estaba soñando, ¿en qué clase de mundo existen los vampiros? Pero luego Clary le había explicado todo –sobre los vampiros, sobre los submundos, sobre Magnus, sobre los cazadores de sombras, sobre todo– y se dio cuenta que él vivía en la clase de mundo donde existen los vampiros y muchas criaturas más.

De todas formas, quiso llevar su vida normal el mayor tiempo posible y por eso no se había acercado ni un poco al clan que le correspondía. Raphael le odiaba por ello. Había tratado de contarle la verdad a su madre, pero ésta se había vuelto loca gritándole cosas como demonio o criatura infernal y Simon decidió irse de casa. Ahora vivía con Magnus y Clary.

Sobre el vampiro que lo había atacado, Clary se había encargado de él. Le había pedido a Magnus que cuidara de Simon, mientras ella luchaba contra el vampiro, aunque aniquilar sería un término más correcto. El vampiro no tuvo ni una oportunidad contra una Clary entrenada y enfurecida.

—¿Y? —preguntó Clary sacando a Simon de sus pensamientos—. ¿Irás conmigo o prefieres quedarte aquí? De verdad, no es necesario que vayas. Puedo encargarme de los Kuri por mí misma.

—No dudo eso, pero te acompañaré de todas formas. Al menos así, no me sentiré tan aprovechador al pedirte el 30% del dinero —Simon levantó el rostro de la almohada para dedicarle una brillante sonrisa, mostrando sus colmillos.

Clary asintió y se dirigió a la puerta. —Si estás listo antes que yo, espérame en la sala de principal.

Hace un año, Magnus había decidido cambiarse de casa porque el departamento simplemente le había aburrido. Ahora vivían en una casa a unas tres cuadras del antiguo departamento del brujo. La casa tenía dos pisos. En el piso superior estaban las habitaciones, las que incluían dos habitaciones para invitados más las de Clary, Simon y Magnus. En el piso inferior estaba la cocina/comedor, una sala de entrenamiento, una biblioteca, el estudio de Magnus, y la sala principal, dónde tenían un espejo portal.

—De acuerdo —respondió el vampiro con un gruñido, restregándose los ojos.

* * *

Después de 15 minutos, Clary estaba finalmente lista. Vestida completamente de negro, como correspondía cuando los cazadores de sombras salían a cazar, con un cinturón cubierto de armas y su guadaña aferrada a su muslo derecho.

La guadaña fue un regalo de Magnus cuando Clary cumplió los 13 años. Había estado entrenando constantemente desde que se había enterado que era una cazadora de sombras con un viejo amigo de Magnus, Thomas Miller, quién también era un nefilim que huía de la clave. Había conocido a Valentine y había pertenecido al círculo, pero se había retirado antes del levantamiento porque ya no se sentía como algo correcto, y se había cambiado el apellido a uno mundano. Entrenó muy bien a Clary hasta hace un par de meses, cuando él había dado su entrenamiento como terminado. Thomas había vuelto a Francia, dónde tenía una esposa.

La guadaña se había transformado en su arma favorita y, cuando descubrió su talento por las runas, le había dibujado algunas que le hacían más poderosa que un mismísimo cuchillo serafín. Era única en el mundo. Mortal contra demonios, submundos e incluso mundanos. Podía destruir cualquier cosa.

Sintiendo su reconfortante peso en la pierna, Clary bajó a la sala principal dónde Simon la esperaba sentado en uno de los sillones, casi quedándose dormido otra vez. La joven pisó con más fuerza los escalones para despertarle, aunque el ruido fue mínimo pues llevaba una runa de silencio en el tobillo.

—Estoy despierto, estoy despierto —balbuceó Simon incorporándose rápidamente.

Clary ahogó la risa que amenazaba con salir de su pecho y se dirigió al espejo. Puso una mano sobre el frío cristal y susurró: —_Aperiam ostium mea fata _(abro la puerta de mi destino).

La imagen de un remolino de tonalidades azules y moradas apareció en el espejo, reemplazando el reflejo de Clary.

—¿Al Dumort? —preguntó Simon, cerciorándose de la localización. Clary asintió, guardando su estela en uno de los bolsillos de su chaqueta de cuero negra.

—¿Tienen trabajo? —la voz de Magnus tomó a los dos jóvenes desprevenidos, y pegaron un salto de sorpresa.

Clary miró a Magnus con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Desde que la pelirroja le había contado que ahora trabajaba como mercenaria, matando demonios y submundos que la Clave pasaba por alto o de los que aún no sabía nada, Magnus se había vuelto más sobreprotector. Una cosa era ser una cazadora de sombras, la otra era ser una cazadora de sombras oculta de la clave, pero era aún más diferente ser una cazadora de sombras, oculta de la clave y que trabaja a espaldas de ésta. Su nombre, Clarissa Morgenstern, se estaba esparciendo por el mundo de los submundos y no tardaría en llegar a oídos de la Clave. Pero Clary, por alguna razón, quería que fuera así, y Magnus lo respetaba, pero no podía evitar el preocuparse.

—Sí, es un nido de demonios Kuri cerca del hotel Dumort —dijo la joven sin dejar de sonreír—. Volveremos antes del amanecer.

Magnus asintió. —Voy a tratar de dormir. He estado trabajando en un hechizo toda la noche. Si al despertar no estás aquí, te rastrearé, ¿de acuerdo?

Clary soltó una risita. —De acuerdo. Pero no le dirás nada a Luke, ¿o si?

Luke era una de las pocas personas con quién mantenía contacto desde lo que pasó con su madre, a quién no veía hace cinco años. Se había vuelto el jefe de la manada de Nueva York para mantener un ojo en ella, así que ya sabía que Clary era una mercenaria a sueldo, pero de todas formas había ciertas cosas que ella quería mantenerle ocultas para no preocupar a su madre. Sí, estaba furiosa con ella, a pesar de todo el tiempo que había pasado, pero le seguía queriendo y no quería que se preocupara demasiado.

—No, no le contaré —respondió Magnus subiendo las escaleras hacia su habitación—. Anda con cuidado.

La joven asintió a pesar de qué sabía que el brujo no podía verla, y se volteó al espejo. Sin decir ni una palabra entró al portal seguida por Simon.

* * *

Jordan respiro profundamente, dejando que el frío aire de la noche llenara sus pulmones. El hombre lobo miró al vampiro que tenía al frente y éste le sonrío en respuesta, mostrando los colmillos. Maia a su lado se removió inquieta. Ninguno de los dos se sentía cómodo alrededor de los vampiros, exceptuando a Simon, quién era, en toda regla, diferente a los vampiros normales.

—¿Incómodos, hijos de la luna? —preguntó Raphael con sorna. Maia soltó un gruñido, enseñándole los dientes y el vampiro soltó una carcajada en respuesta—. No tienen por qué ser así de agresivos. Yo también evitaría ésta parte si pudiera, pero para obtener los servicios de la señorita Morgenstern hay que tratar con ustedes primero. No tenía otra opción.

A Jordan no le gustó la manera en que dijo "señorita Morgenstern", como si se burlara del apellido de Clary. Suspiró internamente. Si volvía a decir eso, con el mismo tono, frente a Clary tendrían problemas. No puedes simplemente matar al vampiro jefe de un clan y después seguir como si nada. _Por favor, qué tenga paciencia esta noche_, rogó en silencio; aunque lo dudaba seriamente. Una Clary sin suficientes horas de sueño no era la más agradable.

—¿Por qué demonios se demoran tanto? —murmuró Maia cruzándose de brazos, sin dejar de mirar a Raphael con desconfianza.

Cómo si los hubieran invocado con la mente, Clary y Simon aterrizaron suavemente al lado de Jordan, sin provocar ruido alguno.

—Finalmente —susurró Raphael, observando a Clary con atención.

La había visto en otra ocasión, después del despertar de Simon, pero estaba vestida como una mundana y ella ni siquiera había dirigido una mirada o palabra en su dirección, limitándose a prestar toda su atención al ex-mundano. Ahora la pelirroja le observaba con sus intensos ojos verdes.

A pesar de ser bajita, tenía una postura imponente y autoritaria, cómo si te retara a contradecirla o a atacarla en cierta forma. Valiente. Feroz. Raphael no pudo evitar sonreír, la chiquilla le parecía de lo más interesante. Interesante y atractiva, había que mencionarlo.

—Escuché que tienes un trabajo para mí —le dijo, mirándole con una ceja alzada. Clary no estaba acostumbrada a que la examinaran de esa forma, como si fuera una animal en exhibición. Y definitivamente no le gustaba la sonrisa que Raphael había esbozado.

—Esos demonios Kuri llevan allí cerca de una semana y no me agrada que estén tan cerca de mi hotel —dijo Raphael indicando con el hombre el Hotel Dumort detrás de él—. Te daré 100 dólares por cada uno. Son 10 en total.

—¿Kuri, huh? No lo sé. No me agrada su aspecto, con sus ocho patas y todo eso —dijo Clary fingiendo desagrado. Sabía de antemano que eran demonios Kuri y estaba más que dispuesta a realizar el trabajo, pero no perdía nada con regatear un poco—. 200 por cada uno y considéralo hecho.

El vampiro alzó ambas cejas. —¿200? De ninguna manera. Puedo esperar hasta mañana y la Clave se encargará de ellos.

—Oh, yo creí que querías evitar que la Clave se acercara a tus territorio. Creí que no te parecería agradable que husmearan por aquí —Raphael frunció el ceño y Clary supo que había ganado. Algunos submundos consideraban que los cazadores de sombras eran la cosa más desagradable del planeta, y hacían lo que estuviera a su alcance para mantenerse alejados de ellos. Clary sabía que ése no era el caso de Raphael, pero hace poco había tenido problemas con la Clave por unos vampiros rebeldes de su clan y la joven estaba segura que no los querría a su alrededor otra vez.

—150 o no hay trato —dijo el vampiro con los dientes apretados.

—Hecho —Clary esbozó la sonrisa más encantadora que pudo manejar, ofreciéndole la mano al vampiro. Raphael la tomó y una sonrisa torcida adornó su rostro. Un escalofrío recorrió la espina dorsal de la joven—. Pasaré al amanecer por mi paga —apartó su mano con cierta brusquedad y sonrió débilmente. Éste tipo no le agradaba pero nada.

Raphael asintió antes de desaparecer por una de las ventanas del aparentemente abandonado hotel. Simon suspiró débilmente.

—Ese tipo me pone los pelos de punta —dijo estremeciéndose imperceptiblemente.

—A mi igual —acordaron Jordan, Maia y Clary al unísono, estremeciéndose también.

—Pero, trabajo es trabajo —dijo Clary estirándose, preparándose para acabar con el nido de demonios—. Jordan tu guías.

—De acuerdo, es por aquí.

Comenzó a caminar con Maia a su lado y Clary y Simon siguiéndoles de cerca. Las calles estaban completamente desiertas y silenciosas, ni una sola alma caminaba por ellas exceptuando a los cuatro jóvenes.

—¿Quieren hacerlo un poco más interesante? —preguntó Maia, mirando a Clary y Simon sobre el hombro—. Quién mate menos demonios Kuri paga el desayuno en Taki's.

—Trato hecho —dijo Clary fingiendo una arrogante sonrisa.

Simon a su lado suspiró. —¿Te gusta pagar nuestra comida, Maia, que ofreces éste tipo de cosas?

Jordan se río por la bajo y Maia le dio un puñetazo en el hombro. —No perderé. No esta vez.

—Buena suerte —susurró Simon siniestramente y Maia lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

La castaña abrió la boca para decirle algo desagradable, cuando Jordan la interrumpió. —Aquí es.

Estaban frente a una casa victoriana de una planta, con las ventanas y puertas tapiadas. El aire apestaba a demonio y extraños gruñidos se escuchaban del interior de la casa, como si sintieran la presencia de un cazador y no les agradara para nada. Clary recordó su primer trabajo, hace tan sólo dos años.

Su objetivo era un simple demonio rapiñador que había estado creando problemas en el vecindario chino. Magnus la había acompañado, para cerciorarse de que estaría bien, y Clary se sentía como una niña pequeña siendo vigilada por su padre. Cuando el momento de luchar contra el demonio había llegado, todo había salido naturalmente, como si llevara años haciéndolo. Como si le fuera algo normal. Como si lo llevara en la sangre.

Con tan sólo un par de movimientos de su guadaña, el demonio se había desvanecido dejando un fino polvillo dónde hace segundos había estado, chillando y gruñendo. Tan simple como eso, se había ido. Aunque Clary sabía que, al tratarse de un demonio menor como lo era aquel, el trabajo resultaría fácil; no sería tan fácil con demonios de un calibre más grueso. La joven nunca se había enfrentado a un demonio mayor y no planeaba hacerlo. Disfrutaba ejerciendo el trabajo que el ángel Raziel le había encomendado a Jonathan, Cazador de Sombras, pero no era suicida. Enfrentarse a un demonio mayor por sí sola no parecía muy inteligente. Es por eso que cuando la contrataron para acabar con uno, pidió la ayuda de Maia y Jordan, dos licántropos de la manada de Luke con quienes había conversado antes y también la ayuda de Magnus, quién aceptó gustosamente sin antes pedir un porcentaje de la ganancia. Simon, quién ya era un vampiro para ese entonces, se había ofrecido a ayudar también. Él llevaba entrenando por meses para luchar en caso de que fuera necesario. Cuando eres un vampiro alejado de cualquier clan, necesitas aprender a defenderte.

Los cinco habían luchado contra el demonio y, a pesar de que la batalla había resultado algo caótica -con Maia ganandose la peor parte de las heridas- habían logrado acabar con el demonio y recibieron una muy buena paga. Desde ese día, Simon, Jordan y Maia trabajaban con Clary sin excepción, aunque en un comienzo la pelirroja se había negado, finalmente había accedido sabiendo que le haría el trabajo mucho más fácil. Jordan tenía buenos contactos con los submundos y en un par de meses la demanda por los trabajos de Clary había subido hasta las nubes. Ahora tenía el lujo de rechazar ciertos trabajos.

Un gruñido al interior de la vieja casa victoriana sacó a Clary de sus recuerdos, haciéndola reaccionar. Sacó su guadaña, que silbó en el aire al desplegarse con rapidez. La navaja brilló a la luz de la luna, afilada.

Maia miró la guadaña con el ceño fruncido. —Aleja esa cosa de plata de mí.

—Vamos, entremos de una vez —dijo Clary, ignorando a Maia, con la expectación de una buena batalla revolviéndose en su interior. Nada más revitalizante que una cacería en la madrugada.

Con rapidez, caminó hacia la puerta principal de la casa y con la guadaña cortó los goznes de hierro que sostenían a la puerta unida a la casa. Con un crujido, la puerta se desplomó, levantando una nube de polvo, y revelando el interior de la casa. Clary alcanzó a vislumbrar un pasillo largo y oscuro. El interior de la casa estaba hecho de madera, al igual que el exterior, sólo que la madera del interior estaba completamente podrida. Un olor a humedad, a madera podrida y a demonio emergía de la casa, inundando con rapidez los sentidos de los cuatro jóvenes.

Maia se tapó la boca y la nariz con la manga de su camiseta, respirando a través de ésta. —Por dios, huele horrible.

—Y olerá peor adentro —dijo Jordan—. Quizás quieras quedarte aquí y perder la apuesta por no entrar —esbozó una malvada sonrisa, mirando a Maia de reojo.

La castaña se sacó la mano de la boca para sacarle la lengua. —De ninguna manera. —Dicho esto, se apresuró a entrar esquivando a Clary. Comenzó a caminar por el largo pasillo y de repente se detuvo. Miró por encima del hombro a los demás—. ¿Vienen o qué?

Clary, seguida de Jordan y Simon, se adentró a la casa, sosteniendo a su guadaña en posición defensiva. Maia iba delante de ella, iluminando el camino con una piedra de luz mágica que Clary le acababa de entregar.

Llegaron a unos escaleras con los escalones de madera visiblemente podridos y que, dudosamente, podrían soportar cualquier tipo de peso. No había ninguna señal de los demonios aparte del nauseabundo olor.

—No voy a subir por esas…

Un gruñido a las espaldas de todos interrumpió a Maia. Clary se volteó inmediatamente justo a tiempo para ver a un demonio Kuri, parecido a una araña gigantesca y enfurecida, abalanzarse sobre ella, pasando a Jordan y Simon de largo. Con un veloz movimiento, enterró la guadaña con fuerza en el tórax del demonio y éste se sacudió antes de quedar reducido a polvo.

La pelirroja sonrió brillantemente. —¡UNO! —gritó al tiempo que aniquilaba a otro demonio que se había dejado caer del techo para atacar a una desprevenida Maia—. ¡DOS!

Maia y Jordan reaccionaron inmediatamente, transformándose en lobos y desgarrando con los dientes a cualquier demonio que se les pusiera al frente.

Clary subió las escaleras a una velocidad inhumana, pisando cada escalón por menos de un segundo, y se abalanzó sobre el primero demonio que se le cruzó en el camino. —¡TRES!

—¡DOS! —escuchó a Simon gritar desde la primera planta.

Dos demonios la atacaron desde la izquierda, tomándola desprevenida. Saltó hacia atrás, sin darle la espalda a sus objetivos y le propinó una patada a uno de ellos, cortándole dos patas al otro con la guadaña. El demonio chilló de dolor, salpicando sangre en todas direcciones. Los miembros extirpados se sacudían en el suelo, agitando las pinzas con colmillos que tenían al final.

—¡DOS! —gritó Maia, quién había vuelto a su forma humana pues no quedaban demonios en la planta baja.

Con dos movimientos rápidos, Clary destrozó al demonio Kuri que se retorcía por la falta de dos de sus patas, esquivando por poco los colmillos de otro demonio. Se volteó para acabar con él, cuando Jordan, convertido en lobo, le hundió los dientes al demonio en el tórax y lo sacudió como si fuera un juguete para perros. Después de tres sacudidas, el demonio se deshizo en polvo.

—¡CUATRO! —gritó Clary mientras Jordan volvía a su forma humana—. ¿Cuántos mataste tú, Jordan?

—Dos —respondió el joven, sacudiendo la cabeza con una mueca de asco—. Esas cosas tienen un sabor horrible cuando los muerdes. No tienes ni idea.

Bajaron las escaleras a saltos, haciendo que los peldaños crujieran. En el primer piso, Simon se sacudía la chaqueta, tratando de sacársela pues estaba cubierta de sangre de demonio que comenzaba a roer la chaqueta lentamente. La arrojó al suelo y ésta terminó de quemarse.

—Me gustaba esa chaqueta —dijo con fingida tristeza. Se sacudió la ropa, quitándose el polvo que le había caído encima.

—Parece que hubo un empate entre ustedes tres —dijo Clary, guardando su guadaña en la correa de su muslo. La adrenalina seguía corriendo por su cuerpo, dejándola llena de energía—. Podríamos organizar una carrera o algo.

—Parece una buena idea, podríamos…

—Simon —le interrumpió Jordan, mirando detrás del vampiro con los ojos abiertos de par en par—. Voltéate muy lentamente.

El vampiro obedeció, dando la vuelta con cuidado. Detrás de él, un enorme demonio Behemot se había materializado de la nada, con una doble hilera de dientes distribuidos alrededor de todo su viscoso cuerpo. Era _realmente _enorme, sin una forma definida y viscoso, como si estuviera hecho de una extraña mucosidad. _Asqueroso_. Simon dio dos pasos hacia atrás, atónito.

—Estamos cobrando muy poco —dijo simplemente, mirando con asco al demonio.

—Ese debe valer por lo menos cinco —aseguró Maia, sacando uno de los cuchillos del cinturón de Clary—. No me voy a convertir en lobo e hincarle los dientes a esa cosa —añadio ante la mirada de Clary—, de ninguna jodida manera.

—Yo tampoco —Jordan sacó la espada que Clary llevaba cargada en la espalda.

—O podríamos simplemente irnos —aventuró Simon—. En teoría, ya hicimos nuestro trabajo. Vayamos al Dumort, cobremos y larguémonos de aquí.

—No —dijo Clary firmemente, volviendo a sacar su guadaña—. Yo me quedo aquí.

Simon suspiró. —Si tú te quedas, me quedo también.

—Sangre… —siseó el demonio en voz baja—. Sangre para beber, carne para comer.

Clary soltó una risita y Simon se volteó a mirarla con el ceño fruncido. —Tú… definitivamente no eres humana —dijo con un horror fingido.

—Nefilim, ¿recuerdas? —le contestó la pelirroja, desplegando la guadaña. Jordan sujetó la espada con ambas manos en posición defensiva y Maia se aferró al cuchillo como si le fuera la vida en ello. Simon estiró la mano y Clary puso un cuchillo en ella—. De acuerdo, cada golpe que le haga una herida profunda, vale por uno.

Maia sonrió. —No perderé. No esta vez —dijo antes de dar un salto y clavarle el cuchillo en lo alto del demonio, usando su peso para bajar con el cuchillo firmemente hundido en la viscosa piel del demonio que ahora se retorcía de dolor. De la herida comenzó a emanar sangre negra y viscosa, oliendo como huevo podrido. Maia se echó hacia atrás de un salto, esquivando por poco las fauces del demonio que estaban abiertas de par en par, tratando devorarla—. Esa herida vale por tres.

Clary le paso otro cuchillo, ya que el anterior se había perdido entre la piel del demonio, y clavó firmemente la guadaña en un costado de la criatura. La sangre comenzó a emanar de esa herida con aún más rapidez, formando un enorme charco en el suelo. —¡CINCO! —dijo Clary, y tiró de la guadaña para sacarla.

No salió.

—Mierda —dijo en voz baja, tironeando otra vez.

Jordan estaba al otro lado, lanzando estocadas con su espada como un maniático y contando con cada cortada. —¡TRES! ¡CUATRO! ¡CINCO!

—¡NO SALE! —bramó Clary, entrando en pánico. Seguía tironeando con fuerza, mientras trataba de esquivar las fauces del demonio, quién parecía obsesionado con comérsela—. Por el ángel, ¡mi guadaña!

Simon puso sus manos sobre las de Clary y se puso a tirar con fuerza también. Jordan seguía en su propio mundo. —¡SEIS! ¡SIETE! ¡OCHO! ¡MUERE, MALDITO MOCO GIGANTE, MUERE!

Maia, por su parte, se había subido al demonio y estaba cubierta de la extraña mucosidad y de sangre negruzca. Apuñalaba al demonio con su cuchillo una y otra vez. —¡CINCO! ¡SEIS! —contaba entre carcajadas.

—¡MI GUADAÑA! —lloriqueó Clary sin dejar de forcejear. En un arranque de rabia, sacó un cuchillo serafín de su bolsillo—. ¡Abrariel! —susurró con los dientes apretados. El cuchillo se iluminó y Clary comenzó a cortar alrededor de su guadaña, para sacarla con todo y piel. Simon seguía tironeando.

El demonio se puso a chillar por las múltiples heridas y comenzó a sacudirse, tratando de sacárselos de encima. Sangre salpicaba en todas direcciones y Maia se resbaló, apuñalando al demonio una última vez antes de caer con un golpe sordo.

—Diez —contó con voz débil, incorporándose. Jordan se apresuró a ayudarla, dejando la espada clavada en un costado del demonio.

—¡LA TENGO! —gritó Clary una vez que pudo sacar su guadaña. La joven estaba completamente despeinada, la ropa rasgada y cubierta en sangre y mucosidad. Con energías renovadas, agarró la guadaña con fuerza y la clavó otra vez, retorciéndola en la herida. El demonio se sacudió, enfurecido—. ¡SEIS! —contó antes de sacar la guadaña y volver a clavarla—. ¡SIETE!

Simon se encogió de hombros. —Ya, perdí. Me rindo.

Clary sacó la guadaña del viscoso cuerpo del demonio y, tomando impulso, volvió a clavarla con fuerza, creando un sonido extraño. El demonio se sacudió una última vez, y se desvaneció, dejando que la cuchilla y la espada cayeran al suelo con un tintineo.

—Maldito bastardo, quería quitarme la guadaña. Que se cree, el muy animal —refunfuñó la pelirroja en voz baja, guardando su guadaña. Tomó la espada y la cuchilla y las guardó en su cinturón—. Simon, perdiste. Nos debes un desayuno en Taki's.

Simon arrugó la nariz. —Te ayudé con tu maldita guadaña, ¿eso no vale nada para ti?

—Una apuesta —dijo Maia— es una apuesta. Perdiste. Acéptalo.

Con un suspiró, Simon asintió. —Está bien, está bien. Perdí. ¿Podemos ir a cobrar, ahora? Ese demonio valió por lo menos 8,000 más.

—Definitivamente —dijo Jordan, sacudiendo el cabello. Millones de gotitas de sangre y mucosidad salieron volando en todas direcciones.

* * *

Raphael arrugó la nariz, molesto. —¿Cómo que un demonio Behemot? Nadie me dijo nada sobre un demonio Behemot.

—A nosotros tampoco, Raphael, y exigimos por lo menos 10,000 dólares por ese demonio —replicó Clary, cruzándose de brazos, impertérrita.

El jefe vampiro frunció el ceño. —¡De ninguna manera! Ese maldito demonio no era parte del trato. Bien poco me importaba si lo mataban o no.

—Les dije —susurró Simon, pero nadie le hizo caso.

—¡Y una mierda! —bramó Clary perdiendo la paciencia—. Hicimos el trabajo, ahora paganos. 11,500 dólares. Ni más, ni menos.

—No, no lo haré.

—Créeme, Raphael, no quieres tener problemas conmigo —la joven entrecerró los ojos, con las manos cerradas en puños a sus costados—. Además —añadió con una sonrisa de superioridad—, está amaneciendo.

Y cómo si hubiera invocado al sol con sus palabras, éste comenzó a aparecer por el oriente, iluminando la ciudad lentamente. Raphael hizo ademán de entrar al hotel para protegerse del sol, pero Clary lo sujetó del brazo, con un agarre de hierro. El vampiro soltó un chillido.

—¡Suéltame!

—Págame.

—¿Y cómo es que él no está entrando en pánico? —bramó Raphael apuntando a Simon con la barbilla.

—Soy especial —dijo Simon con una sonrisa que mostró sus colmillos. Raphael soltó un gruñido. Si es que Simon no estaba seguro de que Raphael le odiaba, ahora sí que era oficial.

El sol siguió alzándose, lenta y tortuosamente.

—¿Y? —presionó Clary—. ¿Quieres terminar hecho cenizas o me vas a pagar?

Soltando maldiciones bajo su aliento, Raphael sacó una buena cantidad de dólares de su bolsillo y los contó con la mano que tenía libre. Le pasó la suma exacta a Jordan y éste le sonrió brillantemente. Clary le soltó de inmediato.

—Un placer hacer tratos contigo —dijo con una tierna sonrisa.

—Esto no se quedará así tan fácil —aseguró el vampiro, entrando de un salto al hotel para esconderse del sol.

Clary soltó un bufido. —Maldito estafador, de seguro sabía lo del Behemot y no nos quería decir. Hijo de la… —sus palabras se perdieron mientras maldecía en voz baja.

—Como sea, tengo hambre —dijo Maia estirándose como un felino bajo el sol.

—Déjenme llamar a Magnus para avisarle que pasaremos a Taki's y vamos —aseguró Clary, guardándose el dinero en el bolsillo y sacando un celular del otro. Marcó el número de Magnus y después de un par de tonos, el brujo contestó.

—¿Qué sucede, Clary? —preguntó Magnus con voz adormilada.

—Iremos a desayunar a Taki's y luego nos vamos a casa.

—¿Taki's? ¿Estás segura? —su voz estaba teñida en preocupación—. Allá van algunos cazadores de sombras.

—Nah, casi nunca. Normalmente hay más submundos. No te preocupes, estaré bien —dijo sonriendo a pesar de qué sabía que el brujo no podía verla—. Lo prometo, estaré bien.

—OK, pero cuídate, ¿sí?

—Sí, Magnus, lo haré. —Cortó el teléfono y levantó la vista para encontrarse con la sonrisa de Simon—. ¿Qué? —preguntó un poco a la defensiva.

—Nada, es sólo que se ha vuelto muy protector contigo, ¿sabes? Parece que te ha agarrado mucho cariño.

Clary se encogió de hombros, sin poder ocultar su propia sonrisa.

—Vamos, que tengo hambre —insistió Maia—. Además, estoy segura que ahora que no tengo que pagar yo, la comida será 10 veces más deliciosa.

—Tengo un mal presentimiento sobre esto —rezongó Simon.

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó Jordan.

—Tu novia pedirá lo más caro que tengan disponible, y de seguro Clary hará lo mismo.

—Pero por supuesto —respondieron ambas chicas al unísono.

Clary soltó una carcajada. —Prometo ser razonable, como agradecimiento por ayudarme con la guadaña.

—Yo no. No seré razonable. Pediré toda la comida que tengan para hombres lobo —se deleitó Maia, frotándose las manos en expectación.

—Terminaré como un mendigo después de esto —susurró Simon agachando la cabeza en señal de rendición.

Clary soltó otra risita y tomó el brazo de Simon. —De acuerdo, yo pagaré la mitad —le susurró al oído.

El vampiro la miró agradecido y le dio un beso en la frente. —No es necesario, Clary. Pero si deberías comprarme otra chaqueta.

—Hecho.

—¡MUEVANSE! —gritó Maia en la distancia. Ella y Jordan iban mucho más adelante—. ¡QUÉ TENGO HAMBRE!

Clary y Simon rieron antes de salir corriendo para alcanzarles, con la ropa hecha jirones y cubiertos en sangre de demonio.

Una noche de lo más normal. Trabajando, como cualquier otra.


	3. Conexión angelical

_Lo prometido es deuda: aquí está el segundo capítulo de mi fic. Quiero pedir disculpas por haberme demorado tanto (es que entre el colegio, las tareas, los exámenes, la excasa vida social que logro manejar, y mi vida familiar, no alcanzo a hacer casi nada) pero al menos el capítulo es más o menos larguito (al menos más que el anterior, resultaron ser 27 páginas en Word) y, eso, espero que les guste (:_

_¡Quería darle las gracias a **Miss Jokergrace**, **Moni Morgenstern Vulturi**, **Astrid Wayla****nd**, **Littlemacca **& **Guess **por sus reviews! Ustedes me animan a seguir escribiendo asi que muchisímas gracias, ¡espero leer sus reviews para este capítulo también!_

_Para la primera parte usé extractos del prólogo de CoB que fue descartado por Cassandra Clare durante la edición del libro _(pueden leerlo completo en el fic _'Material Inédito de TMI' _que pueden encontrar en mi perfil) _y para la parte del Club Pandemonium usé extractos de esa mismo momento en CoB original. _  
_No los entretengo más, y aquí va el segundo capítulo de este fic:_

* * *

**Capítulo II. _Conexión angelical. _**

_Between the good and bad is where you'll find me,  
Reaching for heaven.  
I will fight, and I'll sleep when I die_

I'm alive, Becca.

Jace Herondale se despertó, abriendo los ojos lentamente para encontrarse con la monotonía y limpieza de su habitación en el instituto. _Un guerrero siempre mantiene su espacio personal limpio_, le había enseñado su _padre_. No su padre biológico, Stephen, a quién no alcanzó a conocer, si no Valentine Morgenstern, el hombre que lo había criado.

Se incorporó con pereza, estirando los músculos llenos de marcas. Marcas que ningún ojo humano podía ver. Marcas que contaban su historia. Marcas que caracterizaban a los cazadores de sombras. Marcas que Jace lucía orgulloso.

A muchos miembros de la clave les molestaban las negras letras desfiguradas, el dolor abrasador de la estela cuando se introducía en la piel, las pesadillas que sobrevenían a todo aquel que no estaba la suficientemente preparado para grabar en su carne aquellas runas poderosas. Jace no podía soportarlos. Eran culpables de sus propias limitaciones. Eran débiles.

Jace no podía permitirse el ser débil, simplemente no podía.

Era el último Herondale de la línea y debía honrar el apellido que le correspondía, aunque su vida se fuera en ello. No sabía porque se empeñaba tanto en hacerlo, pero así era. El legado de los Herondale seguiría vigente en los cazadores de sombras por muchos años más, él se preocuparía de que fuera así.

Inconscientemente se llevó la mano a la cicatriz en forma de estrella que tenía en el hombro. La cicatriz que lo caracterizaba como un Herondale, como un ser tocado por el ángel Ithuriel. Se preguntó ociosamente si habría alguna forma de analizar su sangre para ver si efectivamente poseía más sangre angelical que un nefilim normal. Su abuela, Imogen, le había contado que uno de los antepasados Herondale había sido tocado por el ángel Ithuriel en el hombro, y le había transmitido sangre angelical a través de este vínculo, de ésta forma los Herondale poseían más sangre de ángel que un nefilim regular, pero esto no estaba confirmado.

Tendría que investigar si es que podría analizarla de alguna forma.

Pero ahora no había tiempo. Le habían llegado noticias de actividades oscuras en un club del centro de la ciudad. Cuerpos humanos encontrados consumidos sin vida al amanecer. Jace se levantó, se vistió rápidamente y comprobó sus armas deslizando sus marcadas manos con cuidado sobre el paño y el metal.

La ya conocida sensación de adrenalina que lo invadía cuando iba a cazar serpenteó por sus venas, haciéndolo sentir vivo, atento, despierto.

De repente, su habitación frente a sus ojos se desdibujó completamente, dejando un oscuro lugar, dónde solo se podía ver una chica de salvajes cabellos rojos meciéndose con el viento como llamas de fuego lamiendo el aire. La chica llevaba un suave vestido blanco, el color de luto de los cazadores de sombras, manchado en sangre. Tenía la cabeza gacha, ocultando sus ojos, pero Jace podía ver sus labios crispados en una mueca de desconsuelo. La imperiosa necesidad de consolarla lo consumió por completo, tomándolo por sorpresa. Perdido en la alucinación que estaba teniendo, trató de dar un paso hacia ella, y justo en ese momento la chica levantó la vista. Jace se quedó sin aliento al ver esos ojos verde esmeralda, brillando con lágrimas no derramadas. Lágrimas de sangre dorada. Lágrimas de sangre de ángel. Luego, la chica alzó unas alas inmensas, más grandes que las de cualquier ave, que salían directamente de su espalda. Grandes alas doradas con matices rojizos, brillando tan intenso como el sol. Aleteó suavemente, como si estuviera probándolas, luego volvió a agachar el rostro y alzó el vuelo fácilmente, perdiéndose en la oscuridad, veloz como un rayo.

La imagen se desvaneció de forma tan repentina como cuando llegó. Jace cayó de rodillas tratando de recuperar el aliento, tratando de calmar su acelerado corazón, que palpitaba con fuerza en su pecho, amenazando con atravesar sus costillas. Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de aclararse la mente. ¿Qué había sido eso?

La chica le parecía aterradoramente conocida, pero sabía con total certeza que no la había visto jamás en su vida. Sentía una conexión extraña con ella. Volvió a pensar en la imagen de ella, alzando las alas, y la cicatriz en su hombro comenzó a arder.

Completamente confundido se llevó las manos a la cicatriz y cuando las retiró, éstas estaban manchadas en sangre. Sangre dorada. Sangre como la de su visión. Sangre de Ithuriel, de eso estaba completamente seguro. No sabía cómo, simplemente era así. Esa era la sangre de Ithuriel emanando levemente de su cicatriz.

_Sangre de ángel. _

—¡Jace!

El sonido de su nombre lo devolvió a la realidad. Alec e Isabelle le llamaban desde el pasillo, impacientes, ansiosos por comenzar la caza y la matanza. Apartando de su mente aquella extraña visión, limpiándose la sangre en una toalla y sacudiendo la cabeza para librarse de cualquier clase de pensamiento al respecto –ya podría pensar sobre ello más tarde-, Jace se unió a ellos.

* * *

La casa de Magnus se encontraba sumida en un inusual silencio. Todos dormían profundamente, todos menos Simon. El vampiro estaba recostado sobre uno de los sillones de la biblioteca, la cual Clary usaba como estudio de dibujo, mirando el techo sin saber que más hacer.

Cuando habían vuelto, cerca de las nueve de la mañana, no había podido conciliar el sueño otra vez y ahora todos en la casa dormían, menos él. Podía escuchar las respiraciones de Magnus, Clary, Jordan y Maia –qué se habían quedado en la habitación de invitados– tranquilas y profundas.

Algo arriba se movió y Simon respingó. Se levanto con la rapidez y elegancia características de un vampiro y se encaminó hacia las escaleras buscando la fuente del sonido. Antes de que pudiera poner su pie en el primer escalón, escuchó pasos suaves en la habitación de Clary: la pelirroja se había despertado. Luego escuchó movimientos en la habitación donde dormían Jordan y Maia, y finalmente, un gruñido en la habitación de Magnus. Parece que todo el mundo estaba despierto.

Clary apareció en su rango de visión, usando unos jeans, zapatillas de lona negras, una camiseta verde oscuro que le quedaba demasiado grande por lo que se deslizaba por uno de sus hombros, y el cabello, rojo como el fuego, tomado en un moño alto. Le sonrió brillantemente, bajando los escalones a saltitos. Parecía una mundana completamente normal, pero en sus ojos brillaba aquella luz que te decía: _he visto cosas que tú no, he vivido cosas que un humano normal no vivirá jamás, y conozco secretos ocultos para ti. _

Simon se preguntó ociosamente si es que él y Clary seguirían siendo amigos si él nunca se hubiera convertido en un submundo, alguien completamente relacionado con el mundo que ahora rodeaba a la joven. Frunció el ceño inconscientemente, porque algo le decía que ella se habría encargado de alejarlo si es que eso no hubiera sucedido, simplemente para protegerlo.

Clary se detuvo frente a él, mirando su ceño fruncido y la mirada perdida que ahora estaba posada en sus ojos con preocupación. Algo le molestaba a Simon pero ella no podía entender qué. Todo estaba bien, ¿verdad?

—¿Simon? —preguntó suavemente, acercándose a él para mirarlo mejor. Estaban tan cerca que sus narices se rozaban y Simon pegó un salto al ver a Clary tan cerca de repente. Ella soltó una risita—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-sí —tartamudeó el vampiro con una débil sonrisa adornando sus labios—. Es sólo que me perdí en mis pensamientos.

—¿Ah, sí? —dijo Clary pasando a su lado, en camino hacia la sala de entrenamientos. El vampiro la siguió de cerca—. ¿En qué pensabas?

—Nada —replicó él rápidamente—, no es importante.

Clary quiso insistir, pero prefirió quedarse callada. Si Simon quisiera decirle algo, lo haría. Así de simple.

Con aire ausente, tomó un puñado de cuchillos que estaban alineados perfectamente en una de las mesillas y se posicionó para arrojarlos contra la pared, dónde había un panel de tiro al blanco. Con rapidez, fue arrojando uno a uno y siempre acertando en el blanco. Simon la observó ensimismado. Cada movimiento era ágil y elegante, fácil y natural. Los ojos verdes, atentos y enfocados, con la postura en alerta como si fuera a saltar en cualquier momento, le daba el aspecto de un felino asechando a su presa tan sólo con la mirada.

Simon se percató, con cierta tristeza, que Clary se pasaba encerrada en la sala de entrenamientos, o en la biblioteca ya sea estudiando sobre demonios y runas o dibujando, o en su cuarto sumida en la oscuridad, pero sin dormir. Solo salía a _trabajar_ o a comer algo afuera con él o Magnus. ¿Hace cuánto que no salían a sólo divertirse un poco? Hace cuánto que Clary no actuaba como alguien _normal… _ lo más normal que puedes ser cuando cazas demonios. ¿O es que Clary ya no podría ser _normal _o para los nefilim la vida que ella ahora llevaba era la _normal_?

—Me estás mirando raro —puntualizó Clary sin quitar la mirada de su objetivo—. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué pasa, Simon?

El vampiro suspiró. —¿Hace cuánto que no salimos a sólo divertirnos? Sin armas, sin demonios, sin trabajo: sólo diversión. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo, Clary?

La joven frunció el ceño, pero no quito la vista del panel, sin dejar de arrojar cuchillos. —No lo sé… supongo que no hemos tenido tiempo.

—Si lo hemos tenido, sólo que no lo hemos aprovechado —Simon miró a Clary con atención, esperando a que ella se volteara. Cuando no lo hizo, volvió a suspirar—. Clary, podrías voltearte y mirarme, por favor.

A regañadientes, Clary lo hizo, dejando los cuchillos a un lado.

—Podemos salir, si quieres —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa—. Pero yo elegiré el lugar.

Simon le frunció el ceño. —No es solo salir una vez y ya, me refiero a…

—Déjalo así, Simon, es todo lo que vas a conseguir de ella por ahora —la voz de Magnus hizo al vampiro saltar. ¿Qué demonios? ¿Por qué todos andaban sorprendiéndolo ahora? Normalmente podía escuchar cuando alguien se acercaba—. Y además, yo también quiero salir hoy —el brujo añadió con una deslumbrante sonrisa— u organizar una fiesta aquí en la casa. Ustedes eligen.

—¡Yo voto por salir! —la voz de Maia les llegó desde la cocina y un gruñido de aprobación de Jordan llegó hasta la sala de entrenamientos, también.

Magnus se volteó hacia Simon expectante, y el vampiro notó que Clary también le miraba de la misma forma. ¿Ahora él tenía que decidir? Volvió a suspirar, por tercera vez.

—No es como si tuvieran que pedirme permiso, ¿saben?

—Al Pandemonium, entonces —dijo Clary con una enorme sonrisa, que parecía querer competir con la de Magnus, que se ensanchó aún más.

—Perfecto —replicó el brujo.

—¡SÍ, AL PANDEMONIUM! —gritó Maia desde la cocina.

—Pe-pero yo quería… —Simon trató de llamar la atención de Clary otra vez, pero ella estaba arrojando cuchillos sumamente concentrada otra vez. Magnus le tocó el hombro y negó con la cabeza, como si fuera un caso perdido. El vampiro resopló y se dio media vuelta, pisando con fuerza al salir. Magnus salió tras él, notando como Clary ni se percataba de su partida.

Cuando la pelirroja estuvo completamente segura de qué estaba sola, se relajó, y las lágrimas afloraron en sus ojos.

_—¿Hace cuánto que no salimos a sólo divertirnos? Sin armas, sin demonios, sin trabajo: sólo diversión. ¿Hace cuánto tiempo, Clary? —_las palabras de Simon resonaban en sus oídos.

_Desde que, por mi culpa, te convertiste en vampiro_, pensó con amargura, dejando de arrojar cuchillos sólo para limpiarse las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano. _Desde que te quite tu humanidad, tu familia y tu vida. _

* * *

—_Aperiam ostium mea fata _—susurró Magnus con su mano derecha sobre el espejo portal en la sala principal. Su reflejo fue reemplazado por un tornado de tonalidades azules y moradas, girando cada vez con más velocidad.

El brujo miró sobre su hombro, para asegurarse de que nadie le miraba y luego entró al portal haciendo caso omiso de Presidente Miau que maullaba desde uno de los sillones para llamar su atención. Magnus hizo una nota mental de prestarle más atención de ahora en adelante, había estado ensimismado analizando el ADN de Clary (había conseguido una hebra de su cabello mientras la chica dormía para poder analizar su ADN con magia y descubrir porque ella tenía un aura más angelical que humana, aún más que los nefilim normales, sus runas eran más poderosas y conocía runas que en el libro Gris no aparecían), y se la pasaba encerrado en su estudio sin prestarle atención a nada más.

Y no habría salido del estudio de no ser por la llamada de Ragnor, dónde le pedía que él le visitara de _inmediato_. Magnus no tenía un buen presentimiento al respecto.

Ragnor nunca hacía llamadas que requerían un atendimiento _inmediato_, y eso sólo podía significar que algo estaba mal… muy mal.

Cerrando los ojos con fuerza, Magnus dejó que el portal le condujera a las afueras del bosque Brocelind en Idris, dónde Ragnor vivía. Aterrizó silenciosamente sobre el césped, y abrió los ojos por fin, esperando que la sensación de nauseas que le provocaba viajar a través de ese portal en especifico se desvaneciera.

—Por fin has llegado, Magnus —la voz de Ragnor hizo que Magnus se volteara en su dirección, encontrándose con su amigo hechicero de brazos cruzados. Ragnor solía causar impacto en las personas que lo veían, con su piel verde y pequeños cuernos en la cabeza.

La primera vez que Magnus le había visto, no había podido evitar comentar algo al respecto. —¿Quién te puso los cuernos? ¿Estás verde por los celos o es ira? —había comentado con una enorme sonrisa. Aún no entendía cómo es que Ragnor había reunido el autocontrol necesario para no estamparle un puñetazo en la nariz.

—Más te vale que sea importante porque me has dado un susto de muerte con tu _"de inmediato" _—rezongó Magnus mirándolo a los ojos. Ragnor suspiró.

—Lo es, Magnus. ¿Todavía vives con esa chica Morgenstern?

Magnus frunció el ceño completamente confundido, y un poco aterrorizado. _¿Qué tiene que ver Clary en todo esto? _Una extraña sensación se acomodó en su estomago, y no le agradó para nada.

—Sí —contestó con un hilo de voz.

—Hay rumores circulando por el mundo de las sombras, Magnus. Los demonios se están movilizando, algunos submundos también —dijo Ragnor tragando saliva con fuerza—. Valentine está de vuelta, y va a ir en busca de Jocelyn… y de Clary.

Los ojos de Magnus se abrieron de par en par. _¿Valentine? Pero él está muerto... él tiene que estar muerto. _Un terror que el brujo no había sentido en años le recorrió el cuerpo. —¿Cuando? —preguntó simplemente con la voz dura y fría.

Sí Valentine tenía la intención de ir tras Clary y su madre, Magnus no se lo pondría tan fácil. No le tocaría ni un cabello a Clary. No se acercaría a ella. No le dirigiría la palabra, a no ser que Clary quisiera hablar con él.

—No lo sé, eso es algo que la gente que no trabaja con él no conoce. Lo único que sé es que está vivo, y sigue tan obsesionado con Jocelyn como lo estaba antes. Ira tras ella, eso es definitivo, pero se rumorea que, en el momento que sepa lo que Clary ha estado haciendo, ejerciendo el trabajo de los cazadores de sombras usando su apellido, probablemente se obsesione con ella también. Se sentirá orgulloso, de eso estoy seguro —afirmó Ragnor—. No le hará daño, Magnus, no creo que haga eso.

—Exacto, no lo crees, pero no lo sabes. Y yo no voy a dejar que esté lo suficientemente de cerca de ella como para hacerlo.

—¿Y qué harás si ella quiere acercarse a él?

—No querrá hacerlo, no cuando él asesinó a tanta gente, no cuando él le entregó a Luke, a quién Clary si considera como a su padre, un cuchillo para que se suicidara. Créeme, la conozco.

Ragnor apretó los labios. —Tienes que hablar con Luke al respecto, no puedes tomar decisiones que involucren a Clary por ti solo. Tú no eres su padre.

—Lo sé, Ragnor, sé que no lo soy, pero tengo que hacer algo. No puedo quedarme de brazos cruzados cuando Clary podría estar en peligro.

Transcurrieron un par de minutos en silencio, sin que Ragnor o Magnus hablaran. Ragnor miraba atentamente a su amigo, quién creaba planes en su mente rápidamente y los descartaba con la misma rapidez porque no eran lo suficientemente buenos.

—Te ayudaré —sentenció Ragnor—. Puedes ocultarla aquí. Todo el mundo de las sombras sabe que Clary trabaja en Nueva York, y ese será el primer destino de Valentine. Tráela a Idris, aquí jamás vendrá a buscarla.

—Tengo que consultarle a Luke, y advertirle a Jocelyn —Magnus se pasó las manos por el cabello, frustrado—. Gracias, Ragnor. Muchas gracias.

—No te preocupes. Además, he sido el hechicero de los Fairchild por muchos, muchos años. También lo hago por ellos.

—Tengo que irme. Tengo que avisarle a Luke ahora mismo.

—Iré contigo.

Magnus comenzó a reclamar pero Ragnor hizo un signo con la mano para que guardara silencio. Tomándolo por los hombros, arrastró a Magnus al interior de la casa y abrió un portal en una de las paredes.

—Guía el camino —dijo antes de empujar a un sorprendido Magnus dentro del portal y entrar tras él.

* * *

Un viento frío recorría Idris, meciendo los árboles y el césped. Era una tarde tranquila, mientras comenzaba lentamente a oscurecer, con los últimos rayos de sol reflejándose en las torres de cristal de Alicante a la distancia.

Jonathan Morgenstern desvió la vista hacia el lago Lynn, no tan lejos desde donde él se encontraba. El mismo lago de dónde había emergido el ángel Raziel, para darle a Jonathan Cazador de Sombras los instrumentos mortales.

Pronto, muy pronto, los instrumentos mortales estarían en manos de su padre y el ángel Raziel volvería a emerger de ese lago, con el mismo esplendor con el que lo había hecho la primera vez y otra vez, un Jonathan estaría allí para presenciarlo.

Pero él no estaría solo.

Sí, estaría su padre, pero habría alguien más allí. Jonathan estaba seguro de ello. Su hermana, Clarissa, estaría al lado de su padre, orgullosa del apellido Morgenstern como ya había probado que estaba.

Hace meses que había escuchado el nombre de su hermana rondar el mundo de las sombras. _La mejor cazadora de sombras_, habían dicho al hablar de ella. Cazaba demonios y submundos, sin seguir las órdenes de nadie, porque no trabajaba con la clave. Rebelde, valiente, hermosa y mortal. Jonathan, a pesar de nunca haberla visto, estaba seguro de que ella era así.

Puede que ella tuviera sangre de ángel, y que él tuviera sangre de demonio, pero de todas formas estaban hechos para gobernar el mundo juntos o para verlo arder hasta sus cimientos.

Una oscura sonrisa se esparció por sus labios.

_Pronto, muy pronto._

Pero su padre no sabía nada de ella, no aún. Jonathan era quién hacia los tratos con los submundos que trabajarían con su padre, era él quién se manejaba en el exterior mientras su padre daba las órdenes desde el anonimato, por lo que Valentine no había escuchado el nombre de su hija siendo pronunciado por todo submundo o demonio que rondaba en la oscuridad. Hace unos cuantos días, nadie podía saber que Valentine seguía vivo. Nadie.

Para ahora la información ya se había esparcido como la pólvora, pero ya no tenía importancia. Nadie podría prevenir a Jocelyn, no a esta altura.

Cuando su padre se encargara de capturar a Jocelyn –aunque Jonathan no entendía muy bien por qué aquello era necesario– se enteraría de la existencia de Clary, e iría tras ella también.

Mañana comenzarían a movilizarse. Mañana Jocelyn estaría capturada por Valentine. Mañana su padre escucharía el nombre de su hija, y se sentiría orgulloso de ella. Mañana Jonathan podría, por fin, conocer a su hermana.

_Pronto, muy pronto. _

La expectación hervía en sus venas lentamente, serpenteando por su cuerpo. No podía esperar a conocerla. La única persona en el mundo entero que podría entenderlo. La única persona en el mundo entero que podría pensar como él. Nadie más, sólo Clarissa.

_Pronto, muy pronto_, se recordó por milésima vez mientras el sol se ocultaba por completo, dejando a Idris iluminada tenuemente por nada más que las estrellas y la luna.

* * *

Clary miró su reflejo en el espejo del baño por última vez, revisando como se veía.

Llevaba un vestido negro, ajustado, que le llegaba hasta los muslos, abrazando su cuerpo con delicadeza. Unas botas negras de cuero altas, casi llegando al dobladillo del vestido, dejando una fina línea de piel a la vista. El cabello suelto y rebelde como era por naturaleza y la misma chaqueta de cuero que usaba para cazar.

Maia estaba sentada en su cama de piernas cruzadas, hojeando su antiguo cuaderno de dibujos.

—Clary, dibujas muy bien —dijo con honestidad, mirando con atención el dibujo de un chico alto y musculoso, de ojos y cabellos de oro, con una arrogante sonrisa en el rostro—. La mayoría de los chicos te miran como si quisieran acostarse contigo, el chico del dibujo mira como si se hubiera acostado contigo y hubiese sido genial.

Clary soltó una risita mientras trataba de dominar un poco su cabello.

—Supongo —admitió—. Lo vi en un sueño y quise dibujarlo. La mayoría de las cosas que he dibujado las he visto en sueños.

Maia cambió la página y se encontró con otro chico tan apuesto como el anterior, pero éste tenía ojos negros oscuros, como dos pozos sin fondos, brillando con cierta malicia. Cabello blanco como la nieve, y una sonrisa que iba desde el sarcasmo a la crueldad. Cuando Maia lo vio dos palabras se le vinieron a la mente:

—_Príncipe oscuro _—susurró suavemente y Clary alzó una ceja en su dirección.

—¿Cambiaste de página? —preguntó acercándose a ella e inclinándose para ver el dibujo—. Oh, sí, así lo nombre, pero no está escrito en ninguna parte. ¿Cómo supiste que ese era el nombre del dibujo?

Maia negó con la cabeza, perdida en los ojos del muchacho. Parecían tan reales, a pesar de estar dibujados en papel. Un escalofrío le recorrió la espina dorsal. Algo, muy profundo en sus ojos, estaba muy mal. Una voz en su interior le gritaba: _¡peligroso, peligroso, peligroso! _Lo que sea que fuere, parecía que el muchacho lo mantenía bajo control, oculto muy, muy en su interior.

—¿Maia? —preguntó Clary suavemente. La castaña pegó un saltito, quitando la vista del dibujo.

—L-lo siento —balbuceó—, me perdí en mis pensamientos. El dibujo está hermoso, Clary —lo dijo porque era verdad, era hermosísimo, pero aún así le causaba escalofríos.

Volvió a cambiar de página, luchando por mantener sus manos quietas, que se habían puesto a temblar. Se encontró con un dibujo de Magnus, con una gran cucharada de helado en la boca, mirando hacia adelante con atención. Su cabello estaba desordenado, formando dos orejas de gato que combinaban con sus ojos.

—¡Es Magnus! —chilló sorprendida por el exacto parecido—. Creí que dibujabas cosas que soñabas.

—También los he dibujado a ustedes, ¿sabes? —replicó Clary de vuelta frente al espejo, poniéndose una sombra de ojos negra que resaltaba el color de ellos—. Creo que están un poco más adelante.

Maia comenzó a hojear el cuaderno con más rapidez, buscando algún dibujo de ella misma, de Jordan o de Simon. Se topó con una mujer muy parecida a Clary, con el cuerpo ladeado pero mirando de frente. Tenía unos ojos color verde, pero no tenían el mismo brillo juvenil que los de Clary, éstos mostraban experiencia y cicatrices de haber pasado por dolor. Brillaban con la misma decisión y testarudez de todas formas. El cabello pelirrojo más oscuro y manso, con una débil sonrisa burbujeando en sus labios.

—¿Es tu madre? —preguntó sin aliento, el parecido entre ambas era increíble.

Clary soltó un gruñido como si se lo estuviera confirmando, y el hacerlo no le fuera muy agradable. —No le he hablado en años, Maia, de verdad no quiero hablar sobre ella. Tampoco sé porque la dibujé —suspiró pesadamente, cerrando los ojos momentáneamente, como si estuviera tratando de reprimir las lágrimas—. Cambia de página, por favor —su voz sonaba áspera y ahogada, como si estuviera lidiando con un nudo en la garganta.

Sin volver a insistir, Maia cambió de página rápidamente. Un dibujo de ella misma, sobre la espalda de Jordan, sonriendo ampliamente y con el cabello castaño flotando a su alrededor, la sorprendió. Se quedó sin aliento._ Yo no soy tan hermosa en la vida real_, pensó de inmediato.

—¿Puedo quedármelo? —pidió con un poquito de ruego en su voz. Jordan se veía brillante, con una hermosa sonrisa y mirando hacia atrás, hacia ella misma, con un brillo de amor y adoración en sus ojos. Maia casi se puso a llorar de la ternura—. Por favor.

Clary se inclinó hacia ella otra vez, y cuando vio a que dibujo se refería una sonrisa de empatía apareció en su rostro.

—Por supuesto, Maia. Puedes quedártela.

Ansiosa, pero a la vez cuidados, Maia arrancó la página y se puso de pie, dejando el cuaderno cerrado sobre la cama.

—Iré a mostrársela a Jordan y trataré de enmarcarla —dijo con una emoción que simplemente no podía contener—. Gracias, Clary —alcanzó a decir antes de salir trotando de la habitación en dirección a su novio, con una enorme sonrisa complacida en el rostro.

Clary no pudo contener su sonrisa. Cualquier artista se sentía bien cuando alguien lograba conectarse de aquella forma con su trabajo. Siguió maquillándose, aplicando la sombra de ojos con esmero. Cuando finalmente terminó, admiro su trabajo.

La sombra de ojos se arremolinaba alrededor de estos, resaltando el color verde y dándoles un aspecto felino. Clary arqueó una ceja, observando con atención la expresión. Sí, definitivamente parecía un gato.

_Gato…_

—¿Y Magnus? —se preguntó a sí misma, buscando su celular para llamarle. Se había desaparecido después de que acordaran ir al Pandemonium en un par de horas, y nadie sabía dónde estaba. Marcó su número y después de un par de tonos, contestó—. Magnus, ¿dónde estás?

—Clary, querida mía, surgió una situación y me temo que no podré ir —dijo el brujo apresuradamente. Clary frunció el ceño.

—¿Qué situación?

—No es nada importante, bizcochito —le dijo con ternura y Clary se relajó un poco—. Sólo estaré ocupado un par de horitas, nada fuera de lo normal.

—De acuerdo… —accedió la joven—. Con los chicos ya nos íbamos a Pandemonium y…

—¡NO! —le interrumpió Magnus y Clary casi dejó caer el celular por la sorpresa.

—¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó con la preocupación de vuelta. Su corazón se había acelerado en segundos, con la adrenalina corriendo por sus venas, como si estuviera lista para una batalla inminente.

—Preferiría que te quedaras en casa. Ya sabes, estarás más segura allí —respondió el brujo tratando de quitarle importancia al usar un tono afable.

—¿Segura? No necesito quedarme en casa para estar segura, Magnus, puedo cuidar de mi misma perfectamente. Además, no voy a ir sola. ¿No crees que dos hijos de la luna y un hijo de la noche puedan ayudar en caso de peligro?

—B-bueno, sí, pero…

—Nada de pero, Magnus —resopló—. Te adoro con mi vida, pero te has vuelto demasiado sobreprotector. Para probarte que exageras, le pediré permiso a Luke antes, ¿de acuerdo?

Magnus se quedó en silencio, tratando de pensar en alguna excusa válida para que Clary se quedara en casa. Aún no había podido contactar con Luke, así que dudaba que Clary pudiera contactarle también.

—Si no te contesta, te quedas en casa.

—¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué? —rezongó Clary, usando un tono de reproche digno de un adolescente de su edad—. ¡Quiero salir, Magnus! Vamos, sólo estaré un par de horitas. Volveré pasadita la medianoche.

—Clarissa, dije que no. Si no te contesta, te quedas en casa.

—¡PERO, MAGNUS, YO QUIERO SALIR!

—No me importa.

—SABES QUE LUKE NUNCA CONTESTA SU JODIDO TELÉFONO—chilló cada vez más exasperada.

—Entonces, ¿por qué me dijiste que si él te dejaba, irías?

—P-porque… es que yo… MAGNUS, DÉJAME IR A PANDEMONIUM, POR FAVOR. NO SEAS MALVADO.

—No, Clarissa. ¿Qué no entiendes? ¿Es la N o la O, la que no te queda clara?

—ES TÚ CRUELDAD.

—No estoy siendo cruel y lo sabes. Y deja de gritar.

—NO, ERES CRUEL. TE ODIO. Y VOY A SEGUIR GRITANDO.

—Mentira, me amas.

Clary se limitó a gritar con todas sus fuerzas, mientras Magnus decía algo que ella no lograba comprender. Simon, Maia y Jordan aparecieron en la puerta de su habitación, mirándola extrañados.

—¡DÉJA DE GRITAR! —gritó Magnus exasperado.

—NO PUEDES DECIRME QUE HACER, NO ERES MI PADRE, NI MI MADRE.

—SILENCIO, NEFILIM, ME OBEDECERÁS PORQUE SÉ LO QUE ES MEJOR PARA TI.

—NO, NO LO SABES.

—Clarissa Testaruda Morgenstern, deja de gritar. Llegamos a un acuerdo y ahora cúmplelo. Si Luke no te contesta ese maldito teléfono, no irás a ningún lado. ¿Haz comprendido?

—Magnus Brillitos Bane, deja de darme órdenes. No llegamos a ningún acuerdo, así que no tengo que cumplir nada. Si no quieres que vaya a Pandemonium, dame una razón de peso.

Magnus guardó silencio en la otra línea sin saber que decir. _¿Y ahora qué? _No podía decirle que su padre estaba tras ella, porque eso sólo lograría que Clary fuera tras él para probarle que Valentine no puede _capturarla _y de paso dejarle bien claro que no lo necesitó para convertirse en una buena cazadora de sombras. Pedirle a Clary que se quedara en casa segura, era como pedirle que saliera a la calle a arrojarse a una carretera llena de autos pasando a alta velocidad.

—¿Ves? No tienes nada. Gané. Voy a ir te guste o no —dicho esto, Clary colgó sin dejar de mirar el teléfono con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Qué pasó? —se aventuró a preguntar Jordan.

—Nada. Magnus estaba exagerando sobre una estupidez.

—¿Estás completamente segura? Sonaba muy preocupado y creo que sería mejor si es que… —Jordan se detuvo en seco al ver la mirada letal que Clary le estaba lanzando en ese momento—. O quizá no —susurró.

—¿Vamos? —preguntó Clary mientras salía de la habitación hacia las escaleras.

Jordan miró a Simon, esperando que su mejor amigo tuviera alguna idea que explicara el comportamiento de la joven, pero el vampiro se limitó a encogerse de hombros. A continuación, Jordan se volteó hacia Maia. ¿Entre mujeres se entendían, verdad? Maia sacudió la cabeza, tan confundida como él mismo. Jamás había visto a Clary tan molesta, no de esa forma, pero tampoco le había visto discutir jamás con Magnus.

—¿VAN A VENIR O QUÉ? —llamó Clary desde la primera planta y todos salieron de su estado de estupor y confusión para seguirla escaleras abajo, hacia la puerta.

—¿No usaremos el portal? —preguntó Simon suavemente, no queriendo ser el blanco de la ira de Clary, pero ésta se limitó a suspirar.

—No, no tengo ganas de usar el portal ahora. Además, no nos queda tan lejos, podemos tomar el metro subterráneo. ¿Tienen algún problema? —dijo, haciendo la última pregunta con cierta brusquedad.

—Por supuesto, n-no hay problema.

Clary suspiró.

—Lo siento, Simón. Es sólo que me pone de mal humor discutir con Magnus.

Simon le rodeó los hombros con un brazos y le acarició uno de sus hombros tiernamente, como si estuviera consolándola. Clary apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él y salieron de la casa, seguidos por Jordan y Maia.

—Y yo que creí que las hadas eran las locas bipolares —murmuró Jordan bajo su aliento y Maia le pegó un codazo en las costillas.

—Cállate —le susurró de vuelta, tratando de ahogar su sonrisa.

* * *

La música sonaba con fuerza por los altavoces en cada rincón del club. Las luces se paseaban sobre la gente que bailaba en la pista, con los brazos en alto y el sudor corriendo por sus espaldas. Submundos y mundanos, bailando unos al lado de los otros. Un DJ bailaba desde su cabina, moviendo uno de sus brazos mientras observaba a la multitud saltar y bailar. Estaba llenísimo, casi a reventar, y casi todos estaban bailando.

Clary y Maia estaban bailando juntas, moviendo las caderas al ritmo de la canción. Simon y Jordan se habían desaparecido hace un rato, cuando se habían dirigido a la barra, dejándolas solas en la pista.

Maia sacudió los hombros, poniendo boca de pato, y Clary soltó una carcajada. Estaba pasándola muy bien. Había olvidado lo divertido que podía ser dejar de pensar en matar demonios o estudiar runas por un minuto, para sólo dejarse llevar.

Clary se dio una vuelta al ritmo de la música pero se detuvo en seco cuando una sensación, a la que ya estaba acostumbrada, le retorció el estomago. Buscó con la mirada rápidamente entre la multitud, buscó a su presa con los ojos entrecerrados.

En una de las esquinas del club, un chico de cabellos azules zigzagueaba entre la gente.

_Demonio._

Una sonrisa incrédula se dibujó en el rostro de Clary. Aunque ella saliera solo a divertirse, parecía que el legado nefilim salía a perseguirla. No podría quedarse tranquila con un demonio tan cerca.

Tenía que eliminarlo. Ahora.

Comenzó a moverse entre la gente, con agilidad inhumana y una mano se cerró alrededor de su muñeca. Clary se volteó de inmediato.

—¿A dónde vas? —preguntó Maia mirándola a los ojos. Clary desvió su mirada hacia el demonio que avanzaba entre la gente, y Maia siguió la dirección de sus ojos—. ¿Qué? ¿Te gusta?

—Es un demonio, Maia —le aclaró la joven sin quitarle los ojos al peliazul de encima—. Tengo que matarlo

—¿Por qué?

Clary se encogió de hombros.

—Tengo que hacerlo. Es como una necesidad, es más grande que yo. Tengo que matarlo, Maia —Clary se volteó hacia su amiga, y luego miró la mano de ella sobre su muñeca.

—Mira —le dijo Maia llamando su atención hacia el demonio otra vez. ´

Él caminaba, con una sonrisa ladeada en su aparentemente inocente y mundano rostro, hacia una chica de largo cabello oscuro. La chica llevaba un vestido blanco cubriéndole casi todo el cuerpo, y un collar de rubí en el cuello, se notaba que era valioso. A pesar de la ropa, Clary casi pudo sentir las runas bajo estas. _Nefilim, cazadora de sombras que trabaja para la clave._

Eso era casi lo mismo que pensar en un _enemigo_.

La chica era realmente hermosa y Clary deseó tener sus lápices y cuaderno de dibujos a su alcance en ese momento. Las cosas hermosas, como esa chica, eran algo a lo que Clary no podía resistirse dibujar.

La muchacha le sonrió coquetamente al demonio y lo guió hasta una puerta de acceso restringido. _Inteligente_, pensó Clary, _atraerlo hasta un lugar solitario dónde no hay miradas entrometidas alrededor. _Miró con atención como el demonio cogía el anzuelo, y la seguía sin siquiera percatarse de las dos figuras de negro que lo seguían pisándole los talones.

_Más cazadores. _

Clary estaba fascinada no podía negarlo, y quería ver como actuaban esos cazadores de sombras, quería ver como hacían su trabajo.

—Parece que ya lo tiene cubierto —dijo Maia, tirando del brazo de Clary para devolverla a la pista de baile—. Déjalo, Clary, vamos a bailar.

Clary negó con la cabeza, incapaz de apartar la mirada del demonio que caminaba lentamente hacia su propio fin. _Que imbécil._

—No, quiero ver—dijo volteándose para mirar a Maia momentáneamente, para luego voltearse otra vez en dirección a los cazadores—. Solo quiero ver como lo hacen, ¿de acuerdo? Prometo no meterme al medio.

Maia lo meditó unos segundos, con el brazo de Clary firmemente agarrado.

—Vamos, Maia, lo prometo —la castaña seguía sin contestarle—. Se acaba el tiempo —medio dijo, medio gimió la joven sin dejar de mirar al demonio.

Maia suspiró pesadamente y miró de reojo hacia la chica, quién ahora se perdía dentro de la habitación de acceso restringido y el demonio entraba tras ella, con los dos hombres negros cerrando la puertas tras ellos.

—De acuerdo —accedió resignada—, vamos.

Clary se volteó, emocionada, tirando a Maia con ella y camino a paso rápido hacia la puerta de acceso restringido. La abrió lentamente, sin provocar ningún ruido y ambas jóvenes se deslizaron al interior, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Esquivando cables y viejos altavoces y reproductores de música, se acercaron a los cazadores de sombras y al demonio, que ahora estaba acorralado. Se ocultaron detrás de un pilar, observando toda la escena con atención.

Los cazadores mantenían al demonio aprisionado contra un pilar de hormigón, con las manos atadas con alambres. Un chico alto, igual de atractivo que la chica, lo miraba con unos ojos aleonados, brillando como dos pedacitos de ámbar. Clary se quedo paralizada.

_El chico del dibujo, el de cabello dorado._

Maia a su lado se tensó, reconociéndolo también. Miró a Clary fugazmente y luego se volteó hacia el chico otra vez, su mirada viajó entre ambos un par de veces más para luego quedarse fija en el chico.

—Bien —dijo el muchacho—. ¿Hay más contigo?

El aire apestaba a sangre de demonio, que manaba de las muñecas del chico de cabello azul. Se retorció un poco, haciendo una mueca de dolor, antes de contestar:

—¿Más qué?

—Vamos habla.

El muchacho de ojos de oro alzó las manos, dejando que las mangas oscuras de su camiseta resbalaran hacia abajo, revelando las runas dibujadas con tinta negra que le marcaban las muñecas, el dorso y las palmas de la mano. Clary no pudo evitar sonreír. Un cazador de sombra de tomo y lomo, luciendo las runas completamente orgulloso.

—Sabes lo que soy —el orgullo y la arrogancia en la voz del muchacho hizo que Maia se estremeciera. Un nefilim fanfarroneando por su descendencia angelical.

El muchacho de cabello azul comenzó a rechinar los dientes, sin mover la mandíbula realmente. _Su segunda hilera de dientes_, pensó Clary, _qué asco._

—Cazador de sombras —siseó con un mueca de asco y odio.

Otra sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Clary, y pudo notar como el muchacho de los ojos aleonados sonreía también.

—Te pillamos —dijo con la sonrisa ensanchándose. Comenzó a pasearse de un lado a otro con los brazos cruzados, sin dejar de mirar al demonio—. Bueno, aún no me has dicho si hay algún otro de tu especie contigo.

—No sé de qué estás hablando —respondió el chico de cabellos azules, con tono arisco pero a la vez angustiado. _Haces bien en temer_, pensó Clary. Estos cazadores acabarían con él en un par de minutos, de eso estaba segura.

—Se refiere a otros demonios —dijo un chico de cabello oscuro que se había mantenido al margen hasta ahora. Tenía unos ojos azules oscuro, como el cielo al anochecer, realmente impresionantes—. Sabes que es un demonio, ¿verdad?

El muchacho atado a la columna sacudió la cabeza, mascullando en voz baja. _Sí, claro_, pensó Clary con amargura, _cómo si no supieras._

—Demonios —dijo el chico rubio, arrastrando la voz a la vez que trazaba la palabra en el aire con el dedo—. Definidos en términos religiosos como moradores del infierno, los siervos de Satán, pero entendidos aquí, para los propósitos de la Clave —Clary hizo una mueca ante la mención de la clave. _Perros de la Clave_—, como cualquier espíritu maligno cuyo origen se encuentra fuera de nuestra propia dimensión de residencia…

—Eso es suficiente, Jace —la chica del vestido blanco intervino.

—Isabelle tiene razón —indicó el chico de los ojos azules—. Aquí nadie necesita una lección de semántica… ni de demonología.

Jace alzó la cabeza y sonrió. Hubo algo feroz en su gesto, como un león que levantaba la cabeza para olfatear el aire y encontrar a su presa. _Letal._

—Isabelle y Alec creen que hablo demasiado —comentó Jace en tono confidencial—. ¿Crees tú que hablo demasiado?

El muchacho de los cabellos azules no respondió, limitándose a mirarle. Su boca seguía moviéndose y el rechinido se hizo más intenso.

—Podría darles información —dijo—. Sé dónde está Valentine.

El mundo se congeló y comenzó a transcurrir en cámara lenta. ¿_Valentine?_ Clary se puso tensa como un resorte lista para saltar. Sus ojos se abrieron, amplios en incredulidad. Maia la agarró del brazo en un movimiento feroz y certero, con un agarre de hierro.

—_Quieta _—murmuró bajo su aliento con los dientes apretados. Clary parecía estar en shock, y en sus ojos hervía un fuego esmeralda. Peligroso y difícil de controlar.

Jace echó una mirada hacia atrás, hacia Alec, que se encogió de hombros. Valentine no podía estar vivo. Simplemente no.

—Valentine está bajo tierra —indicó Jace con amargura en la voz. Por alguna razón, Clary lo dudaba enormemente. Quería preguntarle al chico del cabello azul, pero Maia apretó con más fuerza su brazo y Clary hizo una mueca de dolor. Iba a quedarle un moretón—. Esa cosa sólo está jugando con nosotros.

Isabelle sacudió la cabeza, agitando sus cabellos oscuros.

—Mátalo, Jace —dijo—. No va a contarnos nada.

Jace alzó la mano, y Clary vio centellear una luz tenue en el cuchillo serafín que empuñaba. El muchacho atado ahogó un grito.

—¡NO! —rugió Clary, librándose del agarre de Maia al retorcerle los dedos. Maia soltó un gemido, llevándose la mano al pecho.

Jace, Isabelle y Alec se voltearon hacia ella, completamente sorprendidos. Clary se movió, veloz como un rayo, apartando a Jace de un empujón. Jace, demasiado sorprendido, sólo la miró con los ojos abiertos de par en par, dejándola posicionarse frente al muchacho de ojos azules.

Clary cerró su mano firmemente alrededor del cuello del chico atado, apretando con fuerza. La ira hervía en sus venas como fuego a punto de explotar. Maia estuvo a su lado en un segundo, poniéndole la mano sobre el hombro.

—_¡Clarissa! _—rugió tratando de llamar su atención. Clary ni la miró.

—¿Dónde? —le preguntó al muchacho apretando aún más el agarre sobre su cuello. Podía sentir como trataba de respirar y el preciado aire no llegaba. Clary sabía que debía aflojar, soltarlo un poco, pero no podía. El muchacho hizo una arcada, tratando de respirar—. ¿¡DÓNDE ESTÁ!? —vociferó, exasperada.

Jace, finalmente reaccionando, tomó a Clary de la cintura con un movimiento rápido, tirando hacia atrás. Clary, sorprendida por el repentino contacto, soltó el cuello del muchacho y éste jadeó y tosió, recuperando el aire. Jace la aferró con fuerza cuando ella puso resistencia, y cuando Clary levantó la mirada hacia él, se congeló.

_La he visto antes, _pensó, hipnotizado en el verde de sus ojos. Su alucinación de más temprano se reprodujo rápidamente en su mente otra vez. _Es ella._

_Definitivamente es el chico del dibujo_, pensó Clary con la confusión por el sentimiento de familiaridad que la embargó al verle los ojos de frente revolviéndole la mente. Vio la misma confusión en los ojos de él, y dejó de forcejear por un segundo.

Se quedaron mirando fijamente, como si no pudieran creer que el otro estuviera allí, sin parpadear siquiera, devorando la mirada del otro.

_Mierda_, pensó Clary completamente hipnotizada por los ojos dorados.

—¡Jace, reacciona! —la voz de Alec trajo a ambos a la realidad. Clary comenzó a forcejear otra vez y Jace apretó su cintura con más fuerza.

—Suéltame —ordenó en un volumen normal, pero con los dientes apretados y el tono de su voz ardiendo en ira—. Suéltame, maldita sea.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó Jace haciendo caso omiso de sus órdenes.

Isabelle miraba la escena atónita. Ambos se miraban con tanta ferocidad que Isabelle no sabía que pensar. Parecía que se conocieran, pero a la vez se veían confundidos, con un anhelo extraño que se fundía en sus miradas.

—¡Clary! —las voces de Jordan y Simon resonaron en la pequeña habitación.

—Suéltala, nefilim —dijo Jordan gruñendo como el lobo que llevaba dentro. Maia estaba tras él, mirándolos con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Una cazadora de sombras merodeando con hombres lobo? —dijo Jace sarcásticamente. Las runas en las muñecas de Clary no le habían pasado desapercibidas.

—Suéltala —una voz fría y autoritaria congeló a todos. En la puerta de la habitación estaba Magnus, con los ojos de gatos brillando en furia. De sus manos salían chispas azules, como fuego sobrenatural y mortal—. Suéltala ahora mismo, nefilim estúpido, o te convertiré en cenizas.

—Jace —llamó Isabelle—, Jace, suéltala. Es el gran brujo de Brooklyn. De verdad te recomiendo que la sueltes —Jace no se movió—. Ahora.

Isabelle no le temía a los submundos, pero Magnus Bane era un miembro importante en los acuerdos, uno de los hechiceros más antiguos y su voz tenía peso en el mundo de las sombras. Mejor era no enemistarse con él. Además, sus fiestas eran legendarias e Isabelle no quería quedar vetada de por vida sólo porque Jace no quería soltar a una pequeña pelirroja enojada.

Alec puso una mano sobre el hombro de Jace y éste le miró. Alec apuntó con la barbilla a Clary con un claro mensaje: _suéltala._

Jace aflojó un poco su agarre, y aprovechándose de la distracción, Clary se soltó por completo, abalanzándose contra el muchacho de cabello azul otra vez. Sacó su guadaña con un rápido movimiento, y lo apretó contra el cuello del muchacho. Sangre comenzó a emanar de un pequeño corte en su cuello y tragó con fuerza.

—No me has respondido —puntualizó con voz fría, esperando a qué el demonio hablara.

—Idris —balbuceó—, se está ocultando en Idris.

Magnus comprendió de quién hablaban. _Valentine._

—Mierda —murmuró por lo bajo. Las llamas azules en sus manos se desvanecieron, y con dos zancadas llegó al lado de Clary—. Clary, tenemos que hablar.

—¿Lo sabías? —la mirada de Clary no abandonó al chico de cabello azul, pero se dirigían a Magnus indudablemente.

—No podemos hablar aquí, Clary, por favor. Vámonos a casa.

—Lo sabías —está vez no fue una pregunta.

Presionó la guadaña hasta que cortó limpiamente el cuello del muchacho, salpicándole sangre en el rostro. Su cuerpo rápidamente se disolvió en polvo, sin dejar evidencia.

—Valentine está muerto —puntualizó Jace.

Clary se volteó hacia él lentamente, con una ceja alzada. Guardó la guadaña, metiéndola otra vez en su bota. —No te incumbe —dijo.

—Oh, me incumbe más de lo que crees —respondió él, dando un paso en su dirección. Clary tuvo que alzar la cabeza para poder mirarle a los ojos. _Maldición, ¿por qué tiene que ser tan alto?_

—Clarissa, vámonos. Tengo que llevarte a un lugar seguro. Pronto —interrumpió Magnus.

—¿Por qué? —dijo Clary quitando la mirada de Jace para mirar al brujo.

—Valentine vendrá por ti.

—Él no sabe que existo.

—Lo sabrá. Ahora, muévete —el hechicero estaba en su función de _"harás lo que se te ordene" _otra vez.

—Sí está en peligro, puede resguardarse en el instituto. Es una cazadora de sombras, la clave le debe protección —dijo Jace. Clary y Magnus le dispararon miradas de _cierra la boca_ al mismo tiempo.

—No quiero estar cerca de la clave —puntualizó Clary.

—Oh, pero la clave querrá estar cerca de ti. De seguro todo esto les parecerá muy importante —dijo Alec, interviniendo después de varios minutos en silencio.

Isabelle puso una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano. —No tenemos que decirle a la clave nada. Valentine está muerto y punto. Es imposible que éste en Idris.

—¿Podríamos debatir esto en otro lugar? —preguntó Jordan—. Estamos comenzando a llamar la atención.

—Ustedes no tienen que debatir nada, no les incumbe —dijo Alec.

—Nos incumbe más que a ti, cazador —argumentó Simon, mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No lo creo, vampiro.

—¡Ya basta! Jordan tiene razón —coincidió Maia—. Hablemos de esto en otro lugar. Allí podemos decidir a quién le incumbe más qué.

Magnus soltó un suspiro resignado. —A mi casa.

—Creo que sería más apropiado ir al instituto —dijo Alec.

—¿Ah, sí? Yo no me voy a quedar fuera —aseguró Simon, cruzándose de brazos obstinadamente.

—No les haré nada en mi casa, nefilim.

—De acuerdo —accedió Jace, mirando a Clary. Su curiosidad se había despertado y se sentía muy intrigado respecto a la pequeña pelirroja de ojos esmeralda.

—Jace —dijo Alec con voz de reproche. Jace le hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

—De acuerdo —dijo Clary, cruzándose de brazos. Magnus hizo ademán de tomarle la mano, para sacarla de allí, pero ella se apartó bruscamente. Jace se preguntó ociosamente si es que eran pareja o algo.

Simon le ofreció la mano a Clary, notando a través de su máscara lo molesta y confundida que estaba. Clary la tomó inmediatamente, apretándosela con fuerza, dándole las gracias por ese apoyo. La pelirroja escuchó a Jace resoplar desde atrás.

Recordó como Magnus le había dicho que los cazadores de sombras no se mezclaban con los submundos, hasta incluso les hablaban con desdén. ¿Acaso a Jace le molestaba que Clary, una nefilim, se sintiera tan cómoda con un vampiro?

Sacudió la cabeza, tratando de librarse de aquellos pensamientos, y se puso a caminar hacia la salida.

* * *

Todos estaban en la sala principal de la casa de Magnus, mirándose recelosos. La tensión en la habitación era prácticamente palpable. Jace, Isabelle y Alec estaban sentados en los bancos de la barra que conectaban la sala principal con la cocina. Maia y Jordan estaban sentados juntos en un sillón que se encontraba al lado del _chaise longue _que Magnus tanto amaba, dónde Clary y Simon estaban sentados. Magnus, por su parte, estaba sentando en un sillón individual, frente a Clary, con Presidente Miau en el regazo.

—¿Te vas a explicar o qué? —presionó Clary mirando al brujo.

Habían llegado hace cerca de 10 minutos y nadie había dicho palabra alguna, limitándose a mirarse únicamente. Magnus miró a Clary, dolido por el tono que la joven había utilizado y la mirada en Clary se suavizó de inmediato.

—¿Por qué estás tan seguro que mi pa…? —Jace comenzó a preguntar pero se detuvo abruptamente. _Valentine no es mi padre_, se recordó y frunció el ceño. Clary lo miraba con curiosidad. _¿Acaso había estado a punto de decir "mi padre"?_, pensó la joven—. ¿Por qué estás tan seguro que Valentine está con vida? —se corrigió.

—Tengo una fuente confiable al respecto —respondió el brujo simplemente. Ni le miró al responder, pues mantuvo los ojos fijos en Clary.

—¿Hace cuánto lo viste? —preguntó Maia. Clary supo de inmediato que le estaba preguntando a ella hace cuánto tiempo había visto a Jace en su sueño. Estaba en su antiguo cuaderno de dibujos, él que había completado con dibujos y retratos hace como un mes. El dibujo de Jace era de hace como dos meses.

Magnus miró extrañado a Maia, sin saber a qué se refería.

—Yo no he… —comenzó el hechicero pero Clary le interrumpió.

—Hace cómo dos meses —un montón de miradas extrañadas se dirigieron a ella, pero Clary estaba mirando fijamente a Jace. _¿Por qué soñé con él?_

—Te he visto antes —dijo Jace, ignorando que en la habitación habían más personas—. Te conozco.

—Yo también —respondió Clary.

—Esperen, esperen. ¿Se conocen? —intervino Isabelle, poniéndose de pie y levantando las manos en señal de alto—. ¿Desde cuándo?

Jace guardó silencio.

—N-no, no nos conocemos así como conocernos —dijo Clary y luego hizo una mueca al notar lo irracional que había sonado.

Maia se puso de pie.

—Vuelvo enseguida.

—¿Cómo que no se conocen así como conocerse? —preguntó Isabelle, cruzándose de brazos.

Clary arrugó la nariz.

—Supongo que es difícil de explicar —miró a Jace esperando que él lo explicara mejor, pero en ese momento volvió Maia.

—Aquí —dijo, arrojando el cuaderno abierto sobre la barra. Alec, Jace e Isabelle se inclinaron sobre el cuaderno para ver mejor.

—Es Jace —dijo Alec, con el ceño fruncido.

—Lo dibujé hace como dos meses. No sabía quién era o como se llamaba —Jace se volteó a mirar a Clary—. Te vi en un sueño, Jace —el nombre del chico salió de los labios de Clary naturalmente, como si lo hubiera pronunciado un millón de otras veces.

—Me pregunto si es que nos encontraremos con el chico de la siguiente página, también —murmuró Maia, mirando el dibujo de Jace. Alec cambió la página, queriendo ver al chico que se refería. Jace frunció el ceño.

—Se parece a Valentine —dijo.

—¿Tú conociste a Valetine, no es así? —preguntó Magnus, aunque no sonó tanto como una pregunta—. Jace Herondale, fuiste criado por él.

—¿Mi padre te crió? —soltó Clary. Jace la miró sorprendido.

—¿Tu padre?

—Clarissa Morgenstern —susurró Isabelle—, por supuesto, debí darme cuenta con la guadaña. Todo los submundos hablan de ti. Te has hecho una buena fama.

Clary se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.

—¿Qué es lo que Valentine quiere? —preguntó Simon, pensando en voz alta.

—Los instrumentos mortales —respondió Magnus, poniéndose de pie y volteándose hacia Isabelle, Alec y Jace—. Así que supongo que ustedes querrán ir corriendo a decirle a la clave.

—No —aseguró Jace—, nos quitarán de todo esto. No nos dejaran ser parte de nada y no sabremos absolutamente nada.

—Estoy bastante interesada en esto como para meter a la clave de esa forma —dijo Isabelle, mirando a Jace de reojo. Alec asintió con la cabeza, coincidiendo.

—¿Para qué quiere los instrumentos mortales? —preguntó Jordan.

—Quiere invocar a Raziel —susurró Clary, poniéndose de pie para pasearse nerviosamente por la sala—. ¿Para qué más los querría?

—Nadie sabe dónde está el espejo, o como luce. ¿Cómo lo hará?

Clary se encogió de hombros.

—No lo sé.

—¿Y vamos a hacer algo al respecto? —preguntó Jace, poniéndose de pie junto a Isabelle.

—¿Vamos? —puntualizó Maia, arrugando la nariz.

—Sí, vamos —repitió Jace.

—Tenemos que hacer algo al respecto —dijo Clary con voz feroz y un tono que no admitía discusión.

—¿Qué? —Magnus miró a Clary con los ojos abiertos en horror—. No, no, no. Tú irás a un lugar seguro, bizcochito.

—Oh, ni lo sueñes.

—Irás a un lugar seguro, Clarissa —repitió el brujo.

—No.

—Sí.

—Qué no.

—Qué sí.

—No puedes darme órdenes.

—Sí, si puedo.

—No, no puedes.

—¿Quieres apostar?

—Adelante, brillitos

Jace levantó las manos en señal de alto.

—Oigan, oigan, ¿podrían dejar la discusión de pareja para después? —pidió suavemente.

Clary se volteó hacia él, incrédula.

—¿Pareja? —dijeron la pelirroja y el brujo al unísono.

—¿Qué? ¿No son pareja? Porque de verdad lo parecen.

Clary se apartó de Magnus.

—¿Pareja? ¡No! ¡Magnus es como mi hermano mayor! —chilló.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo no son pareja —accedió Jace, se volteó hacia Magnus para añadir—: Ella se ve muy testaruda y dudo que puedas convencerla de hacer algo que no quiere.

—Y tienes razón —dijo Clary colocándose al lado de Jace y encarando a Magnus.

Magnus se pasó las manos por el cabello, exasperado. _¿Y ahora qué?_, pensó con amargura.

En ese momento, el timbre de la casa sonó y Magnus se dirigió a la puerta, maldiciendo por lo bajo. Tenía que poner a Clary en un lugar seguro, le gustara o no ,el problema era _cómo_.

Abrió la puerta y se encontró frente a Luke y Raphael. El brujo frunció el ceño.

—¿Y ustedes?

—Vine a ver a mi hija, si no te molesta —dijo Luke con una sonrisa y pasó al lado del brujo en dirección a Clary.

—¿Y tú, Raphael?

—Eso puede explicártelo Luke.

Cuando Luke entró en la sala principal, Maia y Jordan inclinaron la cabeza respetuosamente en presencia de su líder de manada, y Luke le restó importancia con un movimiento de la mano. Ignorando a todos los demás, se dirigió completamente a Clary. Se acercó para abrazarla, pero Clary dio un paso atrás.

—¿Tú sabías? —le preguntó la joven inmediatamente. Al ver que Luke no respondia, le frunció el ceño—. Por supuesto que sabías.

—Me enteré un par de horas después que Magnus.

Clary suspiró.

—Pero quiero que sepas —continuó Luke—, que te apoyaré en lo que quieras hacer.

—Quiero atraparlo —dijo Clary de inmediato—, es un loco psicópata. Alguien como él no puede andar libre así como así.

—Entonces te ayudaré a lograrlo —acepto Luke fácilmente y Magnus prácticamente jadeó del horror, pero no dijo nada—. He traído a Raphael aquí porque está dispuesto a poner a los vampiros de su clan a tu disposición. Cuando la clave se enrede en todo esto —dijo mirando de reojo a los cazadores de sombras a los que había ignorado completamente al entrar— probablemente se pongan en tu contra también. Eres su hija después de todo. Los hijos de la noche y los hijos de la luna de Brooklyn se pondrán de tu lado incondicionalmente, Clary, es lo máximo que puedo hacer.

Clary le miró conmovida y sumamente agradecida. Luke le regaló una débil sonrisa y la joven le abrazó fuertemente.

—Gracias —le susurró fervientemente en el oído.

Cuando se apartó de él, notó que Luke miraba a Jace con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Jace Herondale? —preguntó vagamente, observando a Jace con detenimiento como si fuera un animal en exhibición.

—En toda mi majestad —respondió Jace, haciendo brillar una sonrisa arrogante. Magnus resopló.

—Tú fuiste criado por Valentine, ¿no es así? La única razón por la que te dejaron entrar al instituto de Nueva York fue porque juraste, con la espada mortal en tus manos, qué no tenías nada que ver con él actualmente.

La mirada de Jace se endureció, y se enfrió, como dos témpanos de hielo. ¿Cómo podías lograr que una mirada de un color tan cálido como el dorado luciera tan fría? Clary se estremeció.

—Así fue —accedió Jace con los dientes apretados. Luke le dedicó una mirada de disculpa al percatarse que su comentario le había molestado.

—El mejor cazador de sombras de su edad. Eso he escuchado de ti, muchacho —aseguró después de unos segundos en silencio—. Tienes mucho talento.

La mirada de Jace volvió a suavizarse y Clary soltó el aire que no sabía que había estado reteniendo. ¿Por qué se había puesto tan tensa al ver a Jace dolido? ¿Por qué le importaba siquiera?

_Porque sentiste su dolor como tuyo propio. _

Clary se congeló al escuchar esa voz fina y suave en su cabeza. ¿Pero qué demonios? Jace la miró en ese momento, como si se hubiera percatado de su confusión. El chico le arqueó una ceja y Clary negó con la cabeza silenciosamente. Isabelle no se perdía ningún detalle de la interacción entre ambos, tomando nota mentalmente.

—¿Seguros que nunca antes se habían visto en persona? Los sueños no cuentan —dijo Isabelle.

—Seguros —respondieron ambos al unísono.

Raphael resopló desde la puerta principal, la que seguía abierta. Clary lo miró y no pudo evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en el rostro de ella, recordando lo que había pasado ese mismo día al amanecer. El vampiro pareció recordarlo también, porque le frunció el ceño.

—¿Necesitas algo más Raphael? —preguntó Magnus queriendo sacarlo de su casa. No tenía algo contra él realmente, pero a Clary no le agradaba así que lo quería fuera de su camino lo más pronto posible.

—No. Pero esperaba un gracias, la verdad. Estoy poniendo a todos los vampiros del clan a tu disposición, hija de Valentine.

Clary le disparó una mirada asesina. —Gracias, Raphael —dijo con la voz más venenosa y molesta que pudo manejar. El vampiro sonrió, mostrando una hilera de dientes puntiagudos como agujas, y luego salió de la casa, sin decir nada más.

Magnus se pasó las manos por el cabello, desordenándolo por completo. Miró a Clary y luego desvió su mirada a Luke.

—Es tarde. Creo que todos necesitamos dormir —dijo el brujo paseando la mirada por la habitación—. Pueden quedarse aquí si quieren, nefilims, de todas formas es demasiado tarde como para que vuelvan al instituto —Jace, Alec e Isabelle asintieron después de cruzar miradas por un segundo—. Espero no les importe compartir una habitación para ustedes tres, porque solo tengo dos habitaciones de invitados.

—No hay problema —dijo Isabelle encogiéndose de hombros.

Jordan y Maia se dirigieron a la habitación que habían usado antes. —Vengan, yo les muestro —dijo Maia subiendo las escaleras y soltando un bostezo. Jace le dedicó una última mirada a Clary y ella, sin saber porque, le regaló una sonrisa. Jace esbozó una media sonrisa antes de comenzar a subir las escaleras.

—Luke, quédate en la habitación de Clary —dijo Magnus—. Clary puede quedarse con Simon.

Todos asintieron y comenzaron a subir las escaleras, pero Magnus se quedó atrás. Clary, percatándose que el brujo no iba con ellos, se devolvió.

—¿Qué sucede, Magnus?

—¿No podrías hacerme caso e ir a un lugar seguro?

Clary le sonrió tranquilizadoramente al ver la mirada de pánico en los ojos de gato de Magnus.

—No, no puedo. Lo siento.

Magnus suspiró. —Tenía que intentarlo al menos. Pero estaré contigo en todo momento, ¿de acuerdo? Si algo te pasa…

Clary lo abrazó, apoyando la mejilla en su pecho. Magnus cerró sus brazos alrededor de la menuda figura de Clary inmediatamente. Se quedaron así por algunos minutos, hasta que Magnus bostezó.

—Deberíamos ir a dormir —dijo Clary levantando la vista hacia él. Magnus asintió con la cabeza y subieron las escaleras lentamente hacia las habitaciones.

Clary entró en la habitación de Simon y Magnus se dirigió a la suya.

—Mi magnifica persona irá a _achucharse_ el lote en mi dormitorio —sentenció Magnus antes de cerrar la puerta tras él y Clary soltó una risita.

* * *

Isabelle se paseaba nerviosamente en la habitación que estaba compartiendo con Alec y con Jace. Ambos estaban recostados en la cama sin decir ni hacer nada, solamente mirando el techo. Isabelle no podía mantenerse quieta.

¿Valentine vivo? Sus padres habían sido parte del Círculo, habían confiado en él. ¿Qué dirían cuando se enteraran que seguía vivo? Casi habían dado su vida por él.

—¿Cómo pueden estar tan tranquilos? —chilló finalmente, después de quedarse quieta y observar como miraban el techo sin mover ni un músculo.

—Supongo que estoy en shock —dijo Alec, con una voz de indiferencia que casi le destrozó los nervios a Isabelle, pero respiró profundamente. Ella era Isabelle Lightwood, ella no perdía el control, ella no se ponía histérica. No.

—Así que esa es la hija de Valentine, ¿huh? —murmuró Jace para si mismo—. Bastante interesante, la verdad.

—Estás comenzando a sonar tétrico, Jace —aseguró Alec sin dejar de mirar el techo.

—Quizá.

—¿Y? ¿Qué vamos a hacer? —preguntó Isabelle una vez que pudo calmarse, sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

—Buscar a Valentine. Matarlo, probablemente —sentenció Jace sin inmutarse. Isabelle le miró de reojo.

—Entonces, ¿trabajaremos lado a lado con Clary y esos submundos?

—Sí, me parece que sí. ¿Ves otra solución?

Isabelle suspiró, recostándose entre Jace y Alec, mirando el techo justo como estaban haciendo ellos.

—No —se encogió de hombros—. Parecen simpáticos al menos.

—El brujo me da nervios —dijo Alec haciendo una mueca.

Isabelle soltó una risita.

—Es sexy —dijo mirando a su hermano de reojo con una sonrisa cómplice. Isabelle y Jace eran los únicos que sabían que Alec era gay, e Isabelle se encargaba de mostrarles candidatos a los que Jace rechazaba porque no eran merecedores de Alec, y porque se sentirían celosos de él mismo ante su increíble atractivo.

Alec se encogió de hombros, como si no se hubiera fijado en ello.

Isabelle rodó los ojos. _Sí, como no, _pensó sarcásticamente.

—Podría ser peligroso, ¿saben? —dijo Jace, sacando a Isabelle de sus pensamientos—. Buscar a Valentine, quiero decir.

Isabelle y Alec se voltearon al mismo tiempo para mirarlos con una cara perpleja. Jace amaba el peligro.

—Y eso es lo que lo hace tan endemoniadamente emocionante —remató Jace con una enorme sonrisa dibujándose en sus labios.

Isabelle y Alec rodaron los ojos, pero Isabelle no pudo evitar pensar: _Esto va a ser divertido._


End file.
